


Remind Me

by Kyra_Gold



Series: We Must Be Crazy [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Biting, Character Study, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NSFW, One Shot, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, You've been warned, also i'm horrible at fluff romance and comedy but i'm trying, i love wrecking characters, imagine, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: One-shot collection of Kuroko no Basket.





	1. Cramps | Nash Gold Jr. x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered if I should keep posting one-shots separately, but I decided that I'll just combine them into one instead. For a while there might be one-shots with Nash only, but there is a possibility more characters will be added along with tags as I write though multiple-chaptered fictions will be posted separately.  
> One-shots are also updated on my writing blog (fierysafrina).

**Summary:** _It’s that time of the month and all you really want is some snuggles and snacks._

* * *

 

A groan left your lips as you curled in bed. Pulling legs closer to your chest, you shut your eyes tight, relaxing a bit. The peace didn’t last long when you felt another jab in your lower stomach. A gasp left your mouth, followed with a whimper that made you curl even more.

“Damn it…” You groaned and rolled over, holding your legs even tighter. The pain only grew no matter in which position you were, so the only thing left was to walk around and groan, stopping every now and then when you felt a jab of pain. Which was even a worse idea. Thank god you were home alone.

“Babe, I’m home.”

Or so you thought.

With a silent groan, you walked on doorway of kitchen onto hallway and managed to smile at your boyfriend. “Hey,” You pecked Nash’s lips, but he narrowed his eyebrows when he pulled away and completely looked at you. “What?” You asked in slight confusion.

“What’s with you?” he asked. How easily he could read you always seemed to amaze you.

“Nothing,” You answered. He stared at you in silence, but said nothing. “I’m fine,” You laughed, but winced at the jab that went through your stomach. Clutching on your stomach, you hissed. “Fucking cramps…” Leaning back on the doorway, you looked at Nash, who had eyebrow raised, looking at you in slight amusement. “Keep laughing, you jerk, be lucky you’re not a woman.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” He chuckled.

You knew he wanted to make you laugh, but you narrowed your eyebrows nonetheless, not liking his jokes. “Wanna find out?” you asked. “I can gladly show you what it means to have cramps. Though your cramps would be that of a different kind.” You snapped.

Nash raised his hands in the air, knowing better than to argue with you. Your expression turned softer only to double over, whining. No matter what you did or in which position you were, cramps were present. It made you feel like they were taunting you, provoking, saying they will stay there and feed off of your pain and cries. And you weren’t really sure who to curse. Mother Nature for giving you cramps or cramps for being the jerks you don’t need right now?

You weren’t sure how you got back into bed, but you laid there, covered with a blanket and heater on your abdomen. The pain was lessened, but still present. Every now and then you moaned from pain and clutched on your stomach, trying to find the right position.

Hearing footsteps nearing the bedroom, you opened your eyes just enough to see Nash walking in with a mug. You smelled the air and hummed when you realized it was cocoa. Approaching your side, Nash sat down and you turned to him, scooting closer.

“I brought you some cocoa,” He spoke in a rather gentle and quiet voice. He was always so careful when you were on your period unlike the first time when you started dating.

Slowly sitting up, you groaned, but leaned on his shoulder, taking the mug. Nash wrapped his free arm around your back and held you in place, so you could drink without a chance of dripping it on your clothes or bed. He knew how annoyed you were with changing them almost every week from all the things you were doing in, and on, bed.

Taking a small sip, you sighed in contentment and moved closer to him. Nash laughed and tightened his embrace around you, keeping you in place.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after you drank almost half of the cocoa.

“Still in pain, but better.” You handed him the mug and he put it on night table beside bed. You scooted down enough to still lean half on him while holding on the heater on your abdomen.

Nash hummed, with finger tracing small circles on your exposed skin right under your shirt that rolled up. He was slowly getting used to your sudden outburst and needs during your period and rather than snapping back or teasing you, he helped you around.

“Babe…” You called quietly and half-asleep, your eyes closed while he watched TV that he turned on moments ago.

“Hm?” He hummed once more and kissed you on forehead, his focus half on TV half on you.

“I love you.”

You could feel him freeze before you heard him chuckle, but could feel his embrace tightened. You smiled and opened your eyes, seeing he watched The Expendables.

“You’re watching that movie again…” You murmured, wrinkles appearing on your forehead.

“What do you want to watch then?” he asked and held the remote, ready to change the movie.

“Collateral Beauty,” You were now completely awake, with any sign of tiredness gone. Nash sighed and changed the movie to the one you suggested. “And then we can watch The Himan’s Bodyguard.” You smiled, knowing he prefers action and thriller than some romance and drama.

“Then I’ll just go to kitchen and grab some snacks, knowing your appetite.” He laughed when you smacked his arm, but let him go.

Lying in bed, curled once again, you waited in silence and aside from moving, pain was almost gone. You saw your phone lighten up and you wondered when you put it on silent. Taking it from night table, you smiled at the message your friend sent. It was a photo of her and her boyfriend at the spa with sad expressions. You shook with head and quickly replied before taking a photo of Nash walking into room, his hands full of snacks.

“If you send that photo to the team, I swear you’ll be sorry.” He shot you a glare, but sat down.

You chuckled and leaned up enough to kiss him on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I just wanted to show my friend how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you.” You grinned.

“Damn right you are.” He agreed and gave you a can of chocolate ice-cream. “Have an ice-cream while I’ll be taking your phone. Rest.”

Before you could oppose, the movie began, Nash put your phone back on night table and positioned you the way so you were resting more on his chest. Your legs were over his, so it seemed like you were half sitting on his lap. But he didn’t seem to mind it as he held you in his arms. You smiled softly and leaned on his chest, with eyes on the movie.

His hand that was on your lap, caressed your thighs gently and slowly. You let out a deep sigh of relief and happily ate ice-cream. If there was anything you ever loved, it was moments like this.

And for now, nothing else mattered as you had everything you ever needed.


	2. Your Arms | Nash Gold Jr. x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was your first day at work and the moment you see your boyfriend all you want is to be in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night while I was in bed and yeah…I started working at a bar yesterday and my head is filled with so much information that I want nothing but hugs and chocolate. Speaking of chocolate, I still have Milka cookies somewhere.. but yeah…can you imagine? I, a quiet and shy girl, is working in a bar where I have to speak first…it’s terrifying…

 

You smiled at the customers as you put tray on table and placed coffee in front of one and wine in front of other. You lowered your head unconsciously, before you took the tray and walked back inside the bar. You looked at your boss, who was working on counting the bottles as you leaned on the counter.

As you tried to comprehend everything, realization was slowly dawning on you. Everything happened so quickly. Just mere two days before, you thought depression would be the end of you. Hell, you even began planning, looking around the room, yet the moment the thought settled in your head, you wondered: “What if I fail?” The thought of failing, scared you more.

You felt rather glad Nash was coming home later than usually with all the games Jabberwock has ahead. You didn’t want to trouble him more than you already do. Not that he didn’t know, you had a feeling he knew what you were thinking. Every night you went to sleep crying, calming and falling asleep before Nash came and every morning you woke up in his arms that were protectively around you. You felt horrible and no matter how much he told you to lean on him, you couldn’t trouble him more than you already do.

But here you were now. Two days later, on your first official job ever. The day before, you weren’t sure what has gotten into you, but you remembered a friend telling you her distant cousin is searching for workers in bar. She gave you contact and you said you will think about. And you did. At first you didn’t want to work in a bar, but now, when you couldn’t even find a job you liked, you needed money. You felt even worse when Nash was the only one paying the bills. You didn’t want the kind of relationship where he is the only one paying. It made you feel unfair.

When you called, no one answered. You felt a bit glad, but then you got a call back. And you picked it up. And you explained and the man, second-in-charge, on the other side told you, explained what to do. And you agreed. So here you were. Working one day later after a call. It still hasn’t dawned on you completely, but you began to feel it slowly.

“How is it?” A woman, of rather short height, with short blonde hair asked you.

“Can’t say it for sure, but I like it.” You answered honestly. The woman smiled. “Since it’s my first time to work in a bar in general...it’s scary.”

“That it is.” She chuckled and looked at the clock. “We’ll close it at 6pm, okay?”

You nodded and saw a couple sit by table outside. Pushing yourself on feet, you left to get their orders. You were shy, abnormally shy and whenever you had a chance, you wanted to leave it to others to talk instead of you. But now? Now you had to speak out, louder, talk with customers, strangers, initiate the conversation. The idea horrified you.

“What can I get you?” You smiled.

The woman hummed. “White coffee with water, please.” She looked at the man, probably her boyfriend or partner.

“Beer,”

You nodded in understanding and walked back inside. It was your first time making coffee, ever, and while you still mixed up the buttons, you still asked your boss just in case. She was patient and you liked it. She was nice and understanding. You messed it up few times, opening wrong beer or forgetting if the customer already paid, but she told you what to say, what to ask and you appreciated that.

“You need a ride home?” She asked once she locked the back doors and looked at you.

“No, thanks,” You smiled. “I need to go to the store, buy ingredients for dinner and yeah...still rather long day ahead.” you chuckled and she joined. “Tomorrow at 1?” You asked and she nodded.

“Tomorrow at 1,” She agreed and with a nod, you waved to her two children, who joined towards the end, before you went your own way.

A shiver ran down your spine, the wind brushing against your bare arms, but you didn’t want to put on your jacket. It still felt too warm. With a silent sigh and hands holding behind your back, you made your way down the street and towards the store that was close to your apartment. You weren’t entirely sure just why you decided on taking a walk, since it was a rather long way back home, but it felt nice. The autumn wind and sun suddenly felt perfect.

Walking into the apartment, you frowned when you heard television. You looked at the shoes that were not too far from where you stood and smiled. Nash was home.

“Babe, I’m home.” You called and only now did it dawn on you that you were smelling something good. It was a sweet scent, filled with cinnamon and milk and you perked up when your boyfriend peaked on the hallway.

“You’re quick…” He said in slight amusement and you laughed.

“We ended early.” You replied and with shoes off, you walked into kitchen. Your eyes widened when you saw Nash was making pancakes. Rather speechless, Nash chuckled as he held the bags you carried and put them on bar that you sometimes used as table.

“I wanted to surprise you today.” he smiled and walked to your side. His hands found a way on your waist and he pulled you closer, pressing a kiss on the crown of your head. You immediately relaxed, a satisfied smile on your lips and hands holding on his shirt.

“How was your first day?” he asked.

“Neither awful nor brilliant, but just perfect in-between.” You admitted and he laughed. You smiled and hugged him tighter, his warmth only pulling you closer to him. “God I missed you…” You murmured with a sigh.

“Yeah?” Nash asked with raised eyebrow and went with his hand through your hair. “You’re home now, princess.”

You laughed when you heard his nickname for you. It was rather ridiculous how this one nickname was stuck with you and you felt rather special whenever he used it. “Good…” You hummed and nuzzled your nose in his chest.

Nash shook with head and just when he was about to pull away, you moved even closer to him. “You don’t want pancakes?” he asked in amusement.

“Right now I just want your hug. My battery is at lowest…”

With a laugh that filled the apartment, Nash obliged. One of his arms was around you, while his other hand gently brushed your hair and cheek. You were leaning on his chest with eyes closed while sitting on the counter in the kitchen and your hands around his waist. The stove was turned off, pancakes waiting to be eaten, batter to be baked, but that was the last thing on your mind. You didn’t mind eating right now.

“You did well today…” Nash’s voice was quiet and he pressed a kiss on top of your head.

You smiled.

“You’re beautiful.”

A contentment sigh left your lips.

“It’ll get better…”

He pressed another kiss on the side of your head.

“You’re a fighter…”

He held your hands and entwined his fingers with yours.

“You’ll do well.”

He kissed top of your knuckles.

“I’m here for you.”

You weren’t scared anymore.


	3. KnB imagine: Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Nash is your best friend and he visits you on your job. He sees a man flirting with you and you flirt back, which he doesn’t mind, but when you come to his place, freaking out, saying and showing the messages the guy sent you, Nash comes up with a plan.

“Hey, calm down…” Nash says softly as he rubs your back.

“I want to, but can’t.” You admit, feeling slightly jumpy, despite being in a safe place. “I just…I don’t like this.” You sigh and hide your face in your hands. “I mean, why do guys always do this? I’m not  _that_  good-looking and he…he…” You shudder at the memory of his question that still lingers in your head.

Without realizing, you burst into tears. Nash wraps his arms around you and pulls you in tight embrace. You hold on his shirt, your face buried in his chest.

“It’s okay,” He speaks softly. “I’ll come up with something. You know I’ll protect you no matter what.”

And you know he will stick to his word after all he is your best friend for a reason.

It was next day when Nash walks in into bar where you are working. You smile at him and he tells you the drink. You nod and turn to prepare coffee when doors open again. You are ready to greet, but flinch when you see the same man, who is now smiling at you. A shiver runs down your spine and you glance at Nash and he nods. He understands. He knows.

You smile at the man, when he asks you a question and answer. The conversation seemed normal like the day before. You could feel Nash’s gaze on you and you felt calm, protected and safe.

“So, what do you think about the message from last night?” The man asks and you freeze. Nash visibly narrows his eyebrows, seeing the way your whole composure changed from comfort to fear and dissatisfaction.

“I-I…” You stutter and flinch when he leans forward. You blink rapidly, heart beating hard and fast against your ribs, trying to jump out, but you stand there frozen on the spot.

“Hey, dick-shit.” Nash speaks and before you realize, the man is on the floor, holding for his jaw as Nash stands in front of him, his eyes glaring down. “I see one more text like that sent to my girlfriend, you’ll be fucking sorry to be alive.”

You jump when you hear Nash’s words, yet calm and…protected. A small smile spreads over your lips. Even if that wasn’t the truth, for a moment you believe him.

“She said she doesn’t have a boyfriend!” The man points at you.

“Yeah? Well now she has one.” Nash snorts as he grabs your hand. You blink, but widen your eyes when you feel soft lips on your own. There are gasps, murmurs and whistles, yet you care less. It doesn’t entirely dawn on you, until you hear Nash talking once again, with a knowing smirk on his lips.

“You dare to touch and try to aproach what’s mine, you’ll be sorry for being born.” He snorts when the man stumbles over his feet and runs out of the bar.

Blinking, you look at Nash, who was now staring back at you. You aren’t sure what to say, but you know whatever you will, wil fall on deaf ears.

“You’re mine now, [Name], and you better stick to my side.” He says with most confidence you ever saw in him and while usually you roll your eyes, this time you only nod.

You don’t mind if it is Nash.


	4. KnB imagine: Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that during the winter, no matter what you do, your hands stay cold. Since you only started dating Nash, he doesn’t know of it until you sneak your cold hands around his torso in the middle of the night.

A sigh escapes your lips as you toss in your bed. You shiver and curl deeper under blankets, trying to warm yourself up. You place hands between your thighs and it is alright for a moment before you shiver once more. Blinking, you look at your right side and see Nash’s bare back. You bite your lower lip and turn his way.

A small smile spreads over your lips when you poke him first. There is no reaction, which means he is still sleeping. You shift closer and watch him for a moment. His breathing is even and you take a deep breath before you wrap your arms around his torso. The warmth of his skin makes you shudder the moment Nash snaps his eyes open.

“What the-” He turns his head and looks at you. “What are you doing?” he asks with eyebrows narrowed, supressing chills that threaten to run down his spine.

“I’m cold.” You say and bury your face in his back.

“Yeah, I can feel that.” He scowls and turns around to face you. “Jesus, what am I going to do with you?” he asks in a sigh.

“Warm me up?” There is a grin on your lips and Nash laughs.

“I can come up with few ways.” He replies and presses a kiss on your forehead. “But for tonight, let’s just sleep...”

Rising an eyebrow, you hum. “Can’t believe I’m hearing that from  _you_  of all people.” You laugh and shake with head. Nash grins and trails his kisses down your temple and cheek to the corners of your lips. “I have cold hands in winter.” You sigh in contentment.

“Yeah, I realized...” He smirks and pulls you closer. You could feel his smile at the crown of your head as he brings his arms around you tight. “Don’t worry, we’ll quickly change that.”

You chuckle and place hands with palms open on his back. You hear him gasp ever so quietly and shiver. “That I don’t doubt...”


	5. More Than Words | Nash Gold Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a crush on Nash since he moved to Los Angeles, but were too shy to approach him. Seeing him from across the club, you weren’t sure what you wanted to do as you stood in the corner, contemplating if you should approach him or not. But as it was nearing New Year, you made the decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, since I didn’t write that one-shot I had thought of writing for my birthday, I wrote something for New Year instead and yeah…I can say half of it was written while I was tipsy—my aunt had birthday last night and things happened. Hopefully I can work on the requests that are waiting, since I go back on work on 3rd and of course! Happy New Year! Hope the year ahead will be kind and sweet to you! And stay safe lovelies!

It felt just like yesterday when you first saw him. His blond hair and piercing blue eyes that looked at you in surprise when you almost bumped into him. You remember stammering out an apology with cheeks dark and hot before you scrambled away, disappearing into the crowd. Yet you could still feel his eyes on your back until you turned around the corner.

Ever since that time you managed to avoid him. But he always seemed to find the right way and moment just to be in your vicinity. You weren’t sure if it was him or was fate playing with you. Your eyes seemed to find a way to him one way or another, always lingering on him before you turned away and left or continued with your work. The fact that your crush only grew, should scare and terrify you, but for some reason you felt glad.

You heard of rumours that he played with girls; that he was a player, a womanizer. You didn’t want to believe it, but you knew that. You saw him play with girls and break their hearts. And it should upset you, but for some other reason you felt jealous. Jealous towards those girls that could touch him whenever they could. That could be by his side with his strong arm around them and with his warmth _so close_. You never spoke of your feelings to anyone, but a friend, who was across the world, and she told you many times to approach him. But you were too shy. You couldn’t do it. He was popular, you were no one.

It was loud. Abnormally loud, but somehow expected. People were laughing, dancing and talking, music bursting through the speakers that you felt its bass manipulating your heartbeat. You felt a hand touch your forearm and you turned, seeing your former classmate from middle school. You still kept contact with each other, so it was no surprise to see her in the club after all it was New Year’s Eve. Everyone was either outside in clubs or on the streets, celebrating.

“You look good!” Your friend tried to speak louder over the music and thumbed up.

Your cheeks were red as it was the first time you wore a dress. A sleeveless vintage dress that reached mid of your thighs and high heels that made you a bit taller than your average height. You were a bit cold, but you held a coat in your hands and it was the heat that radiated from the crowd that soon warmed you.

“Thanks!” You replied and smiled when she grinned.

It felt good.

You felt like your breath was stuck in your throat when you saw _him_. He stood across the club in a man blouse with rolled up sleeves and almost half opened. There was a girl by his side, but it was pretty obvious he wasn’t interested in her. You weren’t sure why, but the next thing you knew, he was looking your way, like he could _see_ you in this crowd. You laughed and shook with head, feeling a bit ridiculous, yet for some reason you still hoped that he saw you.

Being the first one to avert your gaze, you looked back at your classmate, who dragged you to the bar and ordered two liquors. You weren’t really the type to drink alcohol, but at times like this, with New Year being just around the corner, you did drink a glass or two. Though the longer you stayed in the same right company, you did sometimes end up tipsy, but never drunk. That only ended up twice or thrice a year, depending on the occasion.

You knew you had enough drink when you felt dizzy and cheeks hot. There were some guys, who picked on you, trying to get under your panties, but you turned them down without hesitation or plainly ignored them. Your former classmate only laughed, enjoying the show a bit too much. Not that you blamed her, in fact you find it quite amusing as well. And it wasn’t until you felt alcohol clouding your thoughts more than it should that you spilled your desires to her. You could see the way her eyes widened that you must have said something that was unusual for someone like you.

“Are you shitting me, [Name]?” She asked. “You have a crush on Gold for four years?” She seemed stunned and you wondered just what could possibly be so stunning about a crush.

“Yeah, well, I did almost bump into him few times and you know I always fall for bad guys, who possibly have a tattoo, blond hair _and_ blue eyes. That’s my weakness.” You shortly explained and clicked with tongue at your slippery mouth for saying so much.

“You need to get there and kiss him. It’s New Year.”

“New Year’s Eve.” You corrected her and she rolled with eyes.

“Who cares? Get there and show the girls how it’s done. They ogle him so much I think he’ll die from their stares before from aging.”

You laughed wholeheartedly, not even caring anymore. Mostly. Well maybe about your reputation or looks, but even that was slowly slipping your mind as well.

“Come on, I _dare_ you to go to him and kiss him before New Year.” Your friend grinned at you, knowing how hard it was for you to back down from a dare.

Your eyebrows narrowed and for a moment you wanted to turn and leave the club, but staring at the glass of liquor in your hand, the coldness of it sending chills down your spine. You knew he must have seen you, so he knew you were in the club. You wondered _why_ would that even interest him.

And yet he still sat in the same place like when you walked in. Raising your head, your eyes went over the crowd to the other side of the club and that is where you saw him. He was laughing with his friends, enjoying the company of the new girl beside and it almost made you sick when she trailed her hand up and down his chest. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was your crush on him, but you found yourself putting the drink down as you turned on your heels and strode straight at his table. You heard your friend cheer you on from behind and you felt confident.

His eyes saw you not too far away and they widened for some reason that was unknown to you, but you didn’t care. You heard someone counting down and it only dawned on you that it was already midnight. Well it will be in few seconds and it only brought you more courage when the girl was now glaring at you as you sat down on Nash’s lap.

You could feel everyone’s eyes on you, some whistles and catcalls, but you ignored them. Nash’s eyes were watching you in curiosity, but there was also lust hidden behind them and you shuddered when it was only five seconds left. You couldn’t waste this opportunity.

_Four_

You bit your lower lip as you glanced down at his lips. They seemed so soft.

_Three_

You held on his shirt, leaning closer to him with breathing fast and heart beating hard against your chest.

_Two_

Your lips were inches from each other and you could feel his warm breath on yours that had tingles of whiskey. Your nose brushed against his and the corners of your lips turned in a crooked smile.

_One_

Without hesitation you pressed your lips on his as everyone exclaimed _Happy New Year_ , the music louder than before and yells, whistles all around. You know you should feel ashamed for doing something like this in front of everyone, but after few glasses of liquor, you honestly didn’t mind. You had a crush on Nash and you didn’t care if he was a bad boy. Your heart will be broken, there was no doubt, yet you also knew that he would give his all for someone he loves and cares for.

You felt him smirk into the kiss and he raised his hand to place it on your cheek, deepening the kiss. Your eyes were closed when you felt his other hand on your thigh, his fingers playing with the edge of your dress. Your tongues swirled around each other and you sighed in contentment, your tastes of liquor and whiskey mixing together before you pulled away. Slowly opening your eyes, the first thing you saw were his lips that formed into smirk and raised your gaze to meet with his eyes.

Realizing what you have just done, you froze, but managed to stop yourself from jumping and running away.

“Now what is a princess like you doing here?” His voice was deep and husky as he tugged a strand of hair behind your ear, looking straight into your eyes and daring you to lie. “Did you get lost?” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on your collarbone, making you shiver.

“I’m not lost.” You answered, surprised at yourself for having a voice and not feeling a bit embarrassed. The wonders alcohol did to you sometimes truly amazed you. Nash raised an eyebrow and looked at you. It gave you strength to tease him. You smiled and traced a finger down his cheek to his chin, holding it between your thumb and forefinger. “I wanted to start the New Year a bit special.” _And if you’re up for it, we can continue somewhere more private._ Was left unspoken, yet Nash knew what you thought.

“Don’t regret it later.” He growled with arm now tight around your waist, pulling you against his chest in possessiveness that made you excited.

A smile turned into smirk as you leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear: “I only regret things I don’t do,” before you managed to free yourself from his embrace and stand on your feet. You turned to the girl, who was scowling at you and glared at her. There was no way you were backing down. Not now. Not in the future. Not with Nash.

You wanted him and you will be damned if you don’t make that known to everyone.

“You got yourself a feisty one, Nash.” Silver laughed.

Your cheeks heated up, but for some reason you didn’t really care. There was laughter by your ear and an arm back on your waist and you relaxed. Turning your head, you looked into blue eyes that stared at you, like they wanted to see something, but you weren’t sure what exactly. And it seemed like Nash got his answer when the next moment he turned to his friends.

“Enjoy the rest of New Years, ‘cause I definitely will.” Nash laughed.

“Be gentle, Nash. Don’t break her.” Nick called and laughed as you turned around.

You saw Nash wave his hand before you walked through the crowd and as you watched him from the side, you realized just how handsome he truly was. He was before, but seeing him so close, you felt your stomach clench in a way it did every time when something good happened.

There was excitement rushing through your body like blood and you knew the year ahead will bring things you never thought it would.


	6. Being Bold Was Never Bad | Nash Gold Jr.

**Summary:**   _Nash rarely watches sport games, but when he sees you take things in your own hands when your team was on the verge of defeat with opponents making fun of your friends, he wants to get to know you better. The only thing he didn’t expect was for you to be so bold. But he didn’t mind it. Not at all—requested by bigincle on tumblr_

* * *

 

Nash wasn’t entirely sure what was in him when he agreed to watch a game. A woman’s game at that. Now don’t get him wrong. He likes watching games for both teams, but most of the games he watched till now were boring him. And apparently the one he watched, wasn’t any different either. Letting out a sigh, he shook with head, trying to stay focused on the game itself, yet it just didn’t pull him into.

“So you ain’t better than the rest of the team, I see.”

Nash could hear the captain of the team speak to a young woman, who bit her lower lip. It was no surprise that eventually the team turns to making fun of them. Specifically on a person, who usually has least skills.

“You should go back to where you came from, freak.” The captain continued to taunt and Nash saw that they never really stood a chance against them. “Can’t believe we’re playing against such weak team.”

Before Nash could stand and leave, having enough of the game, there was a whistle. He looked towards the bench and saw her standing there, looking ready to kill the captain, despite the calm expression she showed. She wore jersey with different number, yet the way she was holding herself told him she was the captain of her team. He raised an eyebrow and changed his sitting position into more comfortable one and continued to watch the game. He heard his teammates saying how they will lose despite the member change, but somehow Nash knew it would be a turning point.

She patted her teammate’s shoulder and said something to her. Nash could see how she smiled and nodded, leaving to bench much calmer than before. He leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and forward on his knees, his attention now on the captain that joined the game. She only gave a pat on each member’s back and smiled before she stopped in front of the opponent, her smile disappearing.

_She’s cocky, thinking she can take her on already. I like her._ He licked his upper lip and watched her close.

Voices and gossips were all around, saying how boring the game was and how the losing team should just let the game go.

“Nash, you comin’?”

He looked at Silver, who was standing and ready to walk away, and shook with head. “I’ll watch the game.”

“What?” Nick’s eyes widened. “It’s obvious the other team will win. They don’t stand a chance.” He shook with head and just as Nash was about to reply, there were cheers and some gasps as everyone stared at the captain, who threw ball from across the court.

The corners of his lips turned in a smirk and he looked at Nick. “You were saying?” he asked and mused how she never gave up on the ball whenever she had it.

She was a point guard and it was obvious she put every thought in her movements and decisions. Nash couldn’t take his eyes off her as she held herself like a captain should; confidently and without letting the remarks of the opponents drive her off. She was strong and Nash liked that.

Before anyone knew what happened, the team that was losing for the second half of the game, won by a fifteen-point difference. Everyone was stunned at the outcome and no one knew how to react. The opponents were both shocked and confused and not a minute passed that the whole gym turned into loud cheers.

“Huh,” Nash smirked. “She’s good.” He stood up and left with the team, his thoughts now being occupied by her elegant and swift movements.

“We goin’ to the club?” Allen asked and as many agreed, Nash hummed. “What?” he asked and looked at him. “You got too much into the game, Nash.” He laughed and shook with head.

“I just might have.” He admitted with laughter until he spotted you standing with the team by the entrance.

Your hair was wet, which meant you already took a shower and the sudden thought of your smell mixing with his, made him groan. You were laughing with the team, acting like you didn’t just break the opponent by high point difference and Nash smirked. He liked how you acted so humble and he wondered if you would act the same way when you lie under him, panting and moaning his name.

Nash shook with head, trying to keep the thoughts away, but he couldn’t help as you looked so different unlike when you stood on the court. He didn’t even realize he was walking your way until you stared at him with those eyes of yours and he cursed at himself that he must look like an idiot at the moment. He didn’t even know what he was talking about – most likely about the game and the opponents, but all he could see was the way your eyes sparkled.

“You must be Jabberwock’s captain, aren’t you?” You asked.

So you didn’t know him? That was a first.

“What makes you think so?” He raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile spreading over his lips as the team behind you minded their own business, but both of you could swear they were trying to hear what you were saying.

“Well, you’re kind of like the only street basketball team that I watch playing.” You said so truthfully that Nash had to blink and look at you twice.

Did he hear that right?

“That was a good game.”

He didn’t just say that, did he? Nash wanted to hit himself _hard_ , because what kind of person starts talking about game after they tell you they watched you play? Not a sane one, that is for sure.

But instead of looking at him or turning away, you began laughing. The way you covered your mouth with hands and how small wrinkles appeared by the corners of your eyes made his heart beat slightly faster. He liked it. He liked seeing your laugh and he wanted to see more of it.

“Say,” You began after you calmed down and looked at him with a wide smile. “You wanna go on a drink?” Biting your lower lip, you averted your gaze for a second, but looked straight into his eyes.

God, Nash officially loved your boldness. He grinned. “Why the hell not?”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Your coach called.

You turned your head and looked at the team, who was making weird faces of kissing and making out, half of them already sitting on the bus. “Yeah?” you called and Nash had to give you points for your unaffected reaction, though deep down you were dying from embarrassment. Your whole team saw your cheeks slowly heating up and turning darker the longer you faced away from Nash.

“We need to go back to the hotel.” Coach pointed on the bus behind before he shoved a member’s head, who was making a face. “Get into bus, Leila.” He groaned and shook with head.

Leila laughed as she hopped in it and you rolled with eyes. “I’m coming!” You called and turned back to Nash, who had an eyebrow raised. “What?” you asked. “My team can act like idiots, but anyone daring to belittle their game and their hard work can stick their head up their ass. I’m not going easy on them, ‘cause I know how much they work when we don’t have cameras and paparazzi after our damn asses.”

“I didn’t say that it was wrong.” Nash said and smiled. “I liked the game. And yeah, we can go on a drink.” He said and glanced at the bus, seeing few girls peeking from the doors, obviously trying to catch as much as they can. “When do you wanna go?” He looked at you and saw you thinking.

“How are you this Friday night?” You asked with eyebrows narrowed. “I heard there was this new bar that opened last week.”

“I know which one you mean.” He nodded. “Sure, we can meet there.”

“8pm?”

“8pm,” Nash agreed and watched your lips turn upwards as you turned around, ready to leave. He didn’t have it in him to turn and walk away. There was something about you that captivated him to a point that made him unable to look away from your back before you came to a stop, like you remembered something.

Turning around, you rushed back to Nash and rose on your feet, placing a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and he stared at you like an idiot, who was caught off guard. Which he was. Your cheeks heated up as you bit into your lower lip and backed away with your eyes on him. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he stood there like a frozen statue and god did he just saw you smirk?

Waking from his thoughts, he watched you sit on the seat by the window and you watched him. Raising your hands, you held your phone in one while with other you pointed at it. He wasn’t sure what you meant when he felt something in his hand. He looked at it and saw a paper with number on it. Looking back at you, you winked with a teasing smile before you waved as the bus drove on the road.

Nash stared after the bus and only when it was completely gone from his sights, he looked at the paper again and unfolded it. He wasn’t sure when you managed to give it to him, but he honestly didn’t care. There was a number and rather rushed, but still elegant, writing. The message was simple, but it made him feel like the first time he played basketball. Excited and emotions running all over his head, his motivation to getting to know you better only skyrocketing higher.

He was determined to show you just _what_ were you doing to him.


	7. The One | Nash Gold Jr. x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew you were the one, yet it still scared him whenever he saw you in embrace of another. Now even more, when he knew it wasn’t just the two of you—request by: @123hongkong-blog on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I wasn’t sure how to start writing this one, but then I remembered I was working on one oneshot with insecure Nash and was like “yep, just gonna put them together because what’s better than angst right after some happy moments? Gonna be awesome” and yeah…here it is. Hope you like it asdfghjkl

 

You laid spread on your stomach with arms under pillow. Sun shined through the cracks of open window, lulling you awake from your sleep. Taking in a deep breath, you rolled on the side and blinked your eyes open. A smile spread over your lips when you saw Nash was still sleeping. Letting out the breath you were holding in, you raised your hand and traced a finger down his cheek. You could see the way he held in his breath and slowly opened his eyes before his arms wrapped around you to pull you close.

You chuckled and kissed him in the corner of his lips. “Good morning,” You hummed, trailing kisses down his chin and neck to his chest.

“G’mornin’…” Nash murmured.

“I wonder what time it is…” You said and tried to look towards window, but Nash’s embrace tightened. “Come on. You have a game today.” You turn your head to face him.

“I’d rather stay in bed whole day.” He responded and opened his eyes to look at you. There was a loving emotion in his eyes that made your stomach clench and knees growing weak. “You’re still beautiful.” It was his turn to trace down his finger and tug your hair behind ear.

You felt your cheeks heat up as you playfully hit his chest. “You’re saying that like you expect me to turn uglier.” You huff and Nash laughs before he buries his face in the crook of your neck and turns you around, so you are laying under him.

His lips captured yours and intertwined fingers. You smile into the kiss and tilt head to the side. It was a gentle kiss, filled with love and you wanted more. Parting your lips, a rather silent moan escaped you and Nash didn’t hesitate to pull back. He deepened the kiss and before either of you go further, phone began ringing.

“Don’t pick it up…” Nash groaned, his lips pecking yours.

“It’s…not mine…” You murmured and chuckled when he sighed and leaned his forehead against yours with eyes closed. “You have a game, it’s probably your dad.”

Nash let out a sigh as he pulled away. “Which is why I don’t want to pick it up.” He admitted and grabbed his phone from the night table. He moved and sat on the edge of bed, picking up the call with reluctance.

The corners of your lips turned into amused smile and you moved, so you were kneeling behind him. You wrapped your arms around him and began placing soft kisses on his shoulder blades and back of his neck, loving the way chills ran down his spine. You didn’t pay much attention to his call, but it was obvious that it indeed _was_ his father, who was calling.

Once he hanged up, he held you by arms and pulled you over his lap, making you yelp. You laughed when he leaned down and kissed you on the lips. Your hands went through his hair before you pulled away, frowning.

“What?” He asked.

“You need to shave.” You answered and leaned close enough to pick on his growing beard.

“Don’t—!” He hissed when you managed to take few hairs from his beard. You grinned and jumped on your feet before he could manage to hold you. “You’re really asking for it.” He shot you a glare and with laughter that was heard throughout the apartment, you ran into bathroom.

You walked to the shower and turned to doors that opened, revealing your boyfriend. You bit your lower lip as you eyed him from head to toes, but lingered on his chest that was still well toned from his teenage years. You held for the hem of his shirt that you used as pyjama and slowly took it off. Nash watched your every move, his eyes showing nothing but hunger for _you_ as you now stood in front of him in nothing but your panties. You tugged on the waistband and smiled as you teasingly pulled them down and held them in front of you.

Nash groaned as he walked to you and cupped your face. “You’ll be the death of me one day, [Name]…” He whispered with breath hot against your lips.

You looked straight into his blue eyes that were filled with both lust and need. “Take me…” You whispered and moved back into the shower. Your smile only widened when he took off his boxers without hesitation and joined you.

He pushed you against the cold tailed wall the moment you opened the tap for water. His lips were on yours and hands holding for yours against the wall as he took his time to ravish you.

* * *

 

“I have a question for Nash.” A reported spoke and stood up.

You were standing in the back by doors, watching the conference of the game after the win of the Lakers. Biting your lower lip, your arms were crossed though you caressed your stomach every now and then at the slight sickness that overcame every time you smelt food.

“Yes?” Nash looked at the said reporter all while trying to keep eye contact with you. He wasn’t a fool to not notice the pale expression you held ever since the game began.

“You once played in street team, Jabberwock,” The reporter began and it made you look at him. “Do you still have contact with the members?”

“I do.” Nash answered. “We still meet once every month, or at least when we can manage, to play some games like we used to. But we’re more focused on our own careers.”

“If I’m not mistaken, that is also how you met your girlfriend?” Reporter continued.

Nash frowned and looked at you, when you raised an eyebrow in curiosity that someone still remembered. “I…did…” he agreed and turned back to the reporter. “But that was nine years ago and what goes for my relationship with my girlfriend, I would rather keep it private.”

You smiled at how he handled the situation that the man stammered out a quick thank before he sat down. You looked at Nash, who looked at you and sent you a smile. You barely managed to stand for a while longer, when you had to ran from the room the moment food was mentioned. You covered your mouth, trying hard not to throw up before you reached bathroom.

Leaning over toilet you held your hair back as you threw up what you ate for breakfast. You let out a sigh and stood on your feet. Stepping out of the cabin, you walked to the sink and splashed your face with cold water. A shiver ran down your spine, knowing Nash could leave in the middle of the conference if he didn’t see you anywhere. And you weren’t mistaken.

The moment you stepped out, you saw him looking around the hallway, searching for you. A small smile crept on your lips.

“Nash,” You called.

The moment his name slipped your lips, he rushed to you, _knowing_ where you called him from. His arms were holding you for shoulders, looking at you, searching for anything. “You okay?” He breathed out.

You gave a small nod. “Just a bit nauseous. Probably bad breakfast…” You said and looked at doors that were opening. “Did you run from the middle of conference again?” You looked back at him and he laughed. “Nash…” You sighed.

“Let me worry about you.” He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on your nose. “Let me worry, since I couldn’t before.” There was a sigh and his warm breath tickled your cheek.

“And because of that I worry twice as much.” You chuckled when he groaned. “Go back inside. I’ll stay outside for a while more.” You gave him stern look when he was about to oppose. “Nash, I’ll be fine. I doubt you’ll have the conference any longer, so please. Go back inside and stay for a while more.”

Nash let out a sigh and nodded. There was a call for him and he quickly pressed his lips against yours before he walked away, clearly hesitating. You smiled and nodded, watching him disappear back inside. Your smile turned into frown as you sighed and caressed your stomach.

“I hope I didn’t catch anything serious…” You murmured under your breath.

* * *

 

“Hey, baby girl…” Nash’s low voice made you hum in response. “How are you feeling?” He asked and kissed the side of your head.

“Tired…” You whined when he pulled you in his arms. “No…” You groaned and the next moment you were rushing to bathroom. Nash was right behind, holding for your hair and caressing your back as you were leaning over toilet.

“Shouldn’t we go to doctor? It’s been few days since you woke up with morning sickness.”

You flinched and looked at your boyfriend. He was worried, you could clearly see it on his face and suddenly you wondered if it were possible. You held on your stomach with eyebrows narrowed. “Yeah…” You whispered. “I think I should…” you turned back in front and let out a sigh.

But staying in front of the office was even more torturing than anything before. You almost jumped at every movement out of nowhere and despite Nash sitting beside, caressing your hand and squeezing it every now and then, the scent of hospital still made you feel nauseous.

You were sitting in the doctor’s office, biting your lower lip nervous as you waited for the results. When the doors opened, revealing a much happier doctor, you immediately became alarmed. It was unusual for the man to smile while you thought it was food poisoning if not worse.

“Mr Gold, Miss [Last Name],” He sat down and looked at both of you. You could feel Nash tense beside and you held your breath in. “The two of you are perfectly healthy.”

You both seemed stunned. “W-what?” you stuttered, confusion written all over your face before realization seemed to dawn on you.

“Yes,” The doctor nodded. “Congratulations, you’re expecting.”

Your eyes widened and covered your mouth, looking at Nash, who continued to stare dumbly at the doctor. You chuckled and wrapped arms around his neck, laughter heard in the office. Nash breathed out with an awkward chuckle one of his arms around your waist while he put other hand on your stomach.

“Are you sure?” He looked at doctor, who nodded.

“Of course.” The doctor grinned. “As a matter of fact, you’re two months pregnant, where morning sickness is something usual with some pregnancies.”

You laughed and looked at Nash, covering his hand with yours. You had your thoughts, but to hear it from doctor was something else entirely. “Thank you.” You turned to the doctor, your smile wide.

“Since both of you are healthy, I’d like to see you in a month, if that’s alright with you.” He began and you nodded in agreement. “Constant check-ups are still necessary, because you never know when something might go wrong. I doubt anything will as you’re healthy and eating properly, but it’s never bad to be cautious.”

“Of course,” You nodded and held Nash’s hand. He was unusually quiet and it began to worry you.

“Well then,” The doctor turned to both of you once more. “In one month. Till then, rest well, eat and exercise well and if there’s anything unusual, don’t hesitate to come back. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

With a nod, the two of you stood up and left the office after thanking one last time. You held tightly on Nash’s hand and faced him once you were outside.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, knowing something _was_ bothering him.

“It’s…” he hesitated. “It’s nothing.” He sighed and smiled before he placed a kiss on top of your head. “Let’s get you home…”

“Nash…” You whispered his name. Your eyes locked and you could see fear in his gaze that made your heart ache.

“Home…” He said before you could part your lips to say anything.

You bit your lower lip and nodded. “Home.” You agreed. You looked down at your stomach and smiled weakly.

Baby. You were expecting a baby. Yours and Nash’s baby. You shivered, feeling excitement, but there was also worry as it seemed that Nash was thinking, over thinking, something else entirely. You only hoped he was as happy as you were.

You were sitting on the couch with your legs over Nash’s lap. The two of you watched television and for some reason Nash avoided talking about what happened in hospital. Feeling slightly upset, you grabbed the remote control and turned off the television. Nash turned his head to you, ready to speak, but your look shut him up.

“You’ve been quiet ever since we left hospital.” You started and ignored the pain when he moved your legs to stand up. “Where are you going?” You asked and followed him.

“I’m not talking about that.” he gritted out.

“Nash.” You called in harsher tone. “Well when do you want to talk about it? When our child is born?”

“Possibly never.” he answered and you felt your chest tighten at his words.

“So you’re saying you don’t want a child?” You couldn’t help to hide the crack on your voice. “It’s your child, Nash.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want it!” He raised his voice, startling you, and turned your way. The anger in his eyes quickly turned into realization of what he said before he turned away.

“Don’t you _dare_ walk away from this.” You threatened, eyes tearing up. You refused to cry, but your chest heaved, _wanting_.

Nash hesitated for a second, but left the living room. The tears spilled from your eyes and streamed down your cheeks as you watch your boyfriend leave. You wrapped your arms around yourself and sobbed, falling on the couch beside. You wanted to have this child, but you didn’t want to lose the love of your life. Yet you knew if you choose abortion, you would never forgive yourself.

Being alone in the apartment you shared with Nash has never felt so terrifying before. You knew he must have reasons, yet it hurt you that he didn’t see any confinement in you. Were you not enough for him? Didn’t he love you? Didn’t he trust you? You weren’t sure what to think anymore. You felt like you understood him, but at the same time had no idea what was going on in his head.

You felt like going crazy, losing yourself, until your phone began ringing, waking you from the daze.

* * *

 

Nash gritted his teeth and swung with his arm, punching the bag that hang in front of him.

_“So you’re saying you don’t want a child?”_

Your words replayed in his head over and over, his punches turning harsher, stronger. Memories of you laughing with other men appeared in front of him and he gritted his teeth. They were with _his_ child. So many moments when he could lose you. But there was one that made him angry at himself more than at anyone else.

He swung harder, hating the way his mind played tricks on him.

“Hey, Nash…”

Nash turned and saw Nick standing on the doorway. Holding for the punching bag, he raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“You okay?” Nick approached his former teammate. “Silver just told me he saw your girlfriend with some other guy.” Nash froze at his sentence. “Did you two break up?” There was confusion on his face.

Nash felt like everything stopped. He felt his feet turn cold, his face rid of any colour as he turned around. “W-what?” he stuttered, unable to hide his emotions that showed confusion, fear and anger.

“Shit, you didn’t break up?” Nick’s voice felt like knife that was tearing his heart apart. “Silver called and said [Name]’s with some guy, who’s consoling her. He thought you broke up with her and told me to check on you.”

“I didn’t—we didn’t break up. What the fuck?” Nash seemed even more confused. “Where is she? Which café, place, wherever he saw her?” Walking towards Nick, he was taking the bandages off his fists, his steps rushed and words stumbling over.

“Calm down—”

“I _can’t_ calm down after what you told me!” He raised his voice and glared at Nick. “We just came from hospital, finding out she’s fucking _pregnant_.” He went with hand through his golden hair, Nick’s eyes widening. “Why _the fuck_ would she go off with another guy?”

But he knew the answer to that question.

It was his fault. He was the one who turned and left.

Reaching the café where you were, Nash walked in, not even trying to wait. He was short on breath, running from the parking space, down the street and inside and felt like everything was against him when he saw you in an embrace of another.

_“If you’re going to mess around too much, you’ll lose her.”_

Nick’s words from years ago, when he began dating you, repeated in his head. Nash’s feet seemed to be glued to the ground, unable to step forward, yet he forced himself. He made a fist and one moment he saw your wide eyes and the next you were kneeling beside the guy, shocked.

“Nash, what the hell!?” You claimed. The guy seemed to be confused before he laughed.

His blood ran cold as you helped him stand up and Nash unconsciously pulled you to his side, but still made you stand in front of him. He couldn’t bear to see you in another man’s arms. “[Name], I’m sorry.” He began and you stopped before you tried to pull yourself from his embrace. He didn’t care of the wondering eyes that surrounded you all. “I don’t know what I was thinking, but I’m scared.”

“Nash…?” You called quietly, confused.

“I’m scared of having a kid. I’m fucking scared I’ll turn out like my old man, being all harsh on him and not letting him do things he’ll like or just fucking up _everything_ , which I already did.” Nash was rumbling, not even listening to himself.

You felt your heart tug harsh as you listened to him, his voice cracking the longer he talked. Only now did you see how, both, terrified and scared he was to have a child. Yet he still wanted it. His breathing became uneven and you reached to cup his face, your gaze meeting his. His blue eyes stared at you, blinking rapidly and you saw them slowly welling up, your reflection almost visible in them.

“I’m here.” You spoke softly. You saw sweat forming on his forehead and felt your stomach clench in a way it always did when something bad was going on. Nash was hurting and he was showing it so clearly. His hands were shaking as he reached for yours. He held them and you smiled gently. “It’s okay. I’m not leaving you. Do you think I would after finding I’m pregnant?”

Nash chuckled, but it soon turned into choke. “I’m sorry…” He whispered. “I don’t want to lose you. I know I’m not the best boyfriend, but…fuck…I love you [Name]. I love you so much.”

“I know,” You nodded and leaned your forehead on his. “I love you too, Nash, and we’ll get through this.” Your voice was quiet. “But you’ll have to trust me. Even if you don’t think it’s important or stupid, tell me. We can work it out.”

Saying nothing, Nash nodded quietly. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before he pulled away enough to kiss you on lips.

“I believe you don’t need me anymore, [Name]?”

Nash froze and you let out slightly annoyed sigh. Pulling away completely, you looked at the man and smiled. “Thanks for coming and no, I think we’re good.” You looked at Nash, who stared at the man, his face expressionless. “Nash, I don’t believe you met my cousin yet.”

“Huh?” Nash blinked confused and caught off guard.

“He’s my distant cousin, but acts more like an older brother. He lives in Europe and came on a short vacation to California.” You shortly explained and looked at your cousin, who laughed.

“That was some good punch.” He spoke and reached out his hand. “It’s good to finally meet you.” Nash awkwardly shook his hand, but felt the threat in the shake that was turning tighter. “I heard many things from [Name] and saw some of your games as well. Which reminds me about that one time when she acted all—”

“Okay, that’s enough.” You cut him off and sighed. “Don’t just spout out nonsense whenever you see fit.” With a huff, you turned to Nash, who still seemed struck. “Nash?” You called and held his hand.

Turning to you, he spoke slowly. “He’s your cousin?” he asked.

“Yeah,” You nodded, but frowned when he scowled and rubbed his forehead. He murmured something under his breath before he shook with head. “You okay?” You asked.

“Yeah,” Nash sighed. “I’m okay now…”

With a smile, you looked at your cousin, who watched you both with raised eyebrow. “What?” You asked.

“Nothing. Just…” He looked at Nash. “Take care of her, you hear me?” He asked. “Take care of _both_ of them.”

With a flinch that Nash barely hid, he nodded.

“Good,” He grinned and turned, ready to leave you alone to talk. Before he left through doors, he turned around and smirked at Nash. “Oh, and it’s good to see that jealousy that you have, Nash. At least I can be sure my cousin is in good hands.”

With laughter at your expressions, he left the café. Some people were eyeing you both, some chuckling while some slowly went back to continue their business as you slowly turned to your boyfriend.

“Were you…”

“No.”

“Nash?”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“No, what even gives you that idea?”

“My cousin just said you were.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Oh my god…”

“I _wasn’t_ jealous.”

“… sure you weren’t.”

“Jesus, will you let it off, [Name]?”

“Wait, so every time you were glaring at all those guys and being so sweet to me is because you were jealous?”

“Fuck no! I don’t give a shit about them.”

“Aaaw, you’re actually a real softy, aren’t you?” You laughed when you saw Nash’s cheeks turning darker with every teasing. Holding his hand, you leaned your head on his arm and caressed your stomach with other. “You’ll be a good dad, Nash. And if not, it’s okay. We’ll learn, after all, we’re both young and new to this.”

“Yeah…” He whispered. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” You smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	8. KnB imagine: Night In Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a stomach ache or cramps, you aren’t sure, you’re awake in the middle of the night. Not wanting to wake up Nash, you move to living room, where you end up watching The Hobbit trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been up since 3am, someone save me from my work today

You toss around in bed. There were silent moans of pain that left your lips. Your hands were clutched around your stomach and knees pressed as tightly against your chest as tight as they can be. You let out a sigh, wide awake from the pain that was either a stomach ache or cramps, you aren’t sure, but god it hurt. You think of what you ate the day before and frown, knowing it couldn’t be bad. Being unable to dwell on it any longer, you groan as another wave of pain spreads through you.

You turn and look at your boyfriend, who is snoring softly, like your tossing in bed didn’t even bother him. There is another sigh and you feel jealous of how easily Nash could sleep through anything, while you could already be awake even for the tiniest sound.

Sitting up, you hold in a breath and wait for a second, hoping the pain will pass. It doesn’t. You close your eyes and massage your temples, wondering what you should do. You could open laptop and surf the internet or listen to music, which eventually  _would_  wake up Nash, so you decided against it. You stand up and walk over to desk, grab laptop and leave the room.

A shiver runs down your spine and you suddenly feel cold.

“What now?” You murmur in slight annoyance. “Am I getting sick or what?” With a shake of your head, you sit on the couch and cross your legs, laptop on your lap. “What should I do?” You hum as you stare at the opened google site.

You are typing ‘ _Hobbit’_ into the browser and before you know you are laughing at the scenes at the beginning of the movie. The pain has subsided, mostly because of the distraction, but your knees are against your chest and chin resting on top of them.

It passes some time until you feel pair of arms from behind, making you jump ever so slightly. You turn your head and see Nash with half opened eyes staring at the laptop.

“Did I wake you?” You ask quietly and brush his arms.

“What ‘re you doin’ up?” His voice is groggy and still has sleepness in its wake. “It’s five…” he murmurs when he sees the time.

“I couldn’t sleep.” You answer and look back at the screen. “I didn’t want to wake you up, so I came to the living room.” You say and lean head back on his shoulder.

“You okay?” It feels like he is suddenly wide awake when you explain to him.

“Yes,” There’s a smile on your lips. “Just…stomach ache, nothing else…” You admit and  _hope_  it will stop. “I’m not sleepy, or tired, anymore.”

“Since when you’re up?” Nash frowns and looks at the movie, nearing the ending credits. “You’ve been up for two hours and you didn’t wake me up?”

“I didn’t want to wake you. You were sleeping, tired from the practice. The last thing I want is to bother you with something I can take care ooooof …” You groan when you feel pain and bury head between your knees. “End me. Fucking end me…”

Nash pulls away before he sits down by your side and pulls you in embrace. His hand caress’ your arm in soft strokes as you moan and bite your lips hard. “You should wake me up next time.”

“Sorry…” You murmured and take a sharp breath in.

“Babe?” He calls and looks at you in confusion and worry.

You narrow eyebrows. “I’m hungry.”


	9. KnB imagine: Rich Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Nash is a hitman in which you fell in love in Prague, eventually married, and now expecting your first child together. What you don’t expect is for Nash’s company giving him a bounty, for leaving, which leads to many sleepless nights, arguments and running away from way too many bullets. Your constant mood swings and overprotective father aren’t helpful either.

When you told your husband the news of your pregnancy, you didn’t think it would lead to days spent on the run and nights on the watch from any possible killers. But that was exactly what was going on.

You are sitting in the car, your arms crossed over your chest, scowling. Nash’s voice is somewhere in the background of your head and right now you honestly didn’t want to deal with him. You are annoyed and craving for food. Which was very usual, depending on the pregnancy, but  _someone_  couldn’t stop at, almost abandoned, gas station to get you some snacks. Some husband he is. And it is slowly pissing you off.

Can’t.

Won’t.

Tracking.

Hiding.

That is all you have been hearing for the last couple of days. Or at least ever since you left your house, the city and almost the country. You couldn’t even contact your parents without Nash fearing that the phones might be bugged. But really…is it so bad to stop for  _few minutes_  and tell your parents that you are okay?

Apparently it is.

“Will you shut up?” You snap and Nash quiets down. Only radio is playing as you glare at your husband, eyes welling up. You really didn’t intend on crying in the car of all places.

Nash sighs as he looks around before he stops at abandoned bus station. He turns your way and reaches for your hands with one, while with other, he caresses your cheek. The corners of his lips turn in a small smile. “I’m sorry,” He begins. “I should’ve told you the truth.”

You pursue lips into thin line. If you knew all of this beforehand, you know you would still be with him. There was no point in denying.

“I didn’t think that they’ll try to take me off.” Nash continues, frown on his face. “I’m scared for you, [Name],” he looks straight into your eyes and you could see sincerity in them, “I’m scared for you and our baby. The last thing I want is to see you in harm.”

“You don’t think I feel the same?” Your voice is quiet, but Nash quiets down. He listens. “I’m scared. I was when you told me what was going on, why our neighbours, with whom we lived right next to each other for five years, suddenly decided to shoot on us, trying to kill us both. I’m also upset, because of this hiding. What else should I know? That my mom and dad are hitmen as well?” You scowl. “No, don’t even answer that.” You raise a hand when he parts his lips. “I don’t want to hear it right now, but god I’m hungry and  _tired_  and I  _need_  some time off the road. This is killing me…”

Nash wraps his arms around you and you bury your head in his chest. “I know…” He whispers, his hand rubbing your back slowly. “I’m sorry, I’ll think more carefully. I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay…” You smile softly and close your eyes. “I’m here, you’re here…” Pulling away, you look into his eyes. “That’s all that should matter, right?”

Nash smiles and he caresses your cheek, slowly leaning towards you. His lips are gentle and warm and for a moment, everything is alright. “What did I do to deserve you?” He traces a finger down your cheek, his eyes showing amazement and love that only makes you fall for him more.

You chuckle and shake with head. “We should continue,” You say quietly and Nash nods. Just as he presses his lips against yours, your phone rings. You look at the caller and see it is from your father. You frown, since it rarely happens that he calls straight from his cellphone, but Nash narrows his eyebrows as he nods, letting you know it is okay to pick it up.

“Dad?” You call as you put call on speaker.

“ _Nash, you have one day to bring both [Name] and yourself to the safe house in Great Falls._ ”

“Dad!” You oppose. “I’m tired and don’t tell me you’re in this business as well!” You look at your husband and see his face pale. “Oh god, you’re in this as well…”

“ _Baby, don’t worry,_ ” You hear your mother from the side. “ _Your dad will make sure the two of you come safely._ ”

Exchanging looks with Nash, he shrugs, but you nod. “It’s more like…the three of us…”

There’s silence, radio the only sound, until you hear you mother call: “ _Darling, don’t leave a trace behind like that time. Yes, I know, but really, if you wish for our daughter and Nash to come safely, you need to pull yourself–oh great, he left. Babydoll you still there?_ ”

“Yes?” You murmur. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Listen to me closely–both of you. [Name], your father is coming on the way, with possible army of both friends and foes on his back. Be ready for everything. Love you and Nash, please take care of her._ ”

“Mom?” You call, but the call was over. You look at Nash, neither of you saying a word as you try to comprehend what just happened.

“I think we should find a motel.” Nash is the first to break the silence.

You only nod in agreement, neither of you saying a word. The only thing you wished right now was to sleep.


	10. Mine | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day at work, a customer breaks into your personal space and you can’t help but feel violated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...just…...I want cuddles. And I hope that man gets sick. Cause I’m sick. So I hope he gets sick too. Why do I always get inspiration whenever something happens?? “Orz

 

A shiver ran down your spine as you walked inside your apartment. You felt wind brush against your bare arms and neck, immediately closing the doors behind.

“Nash?” You called with certain fear heard in your voice.

There was no answer.

Letting out a quiet sigh, you took off your shoes and rushed into bathroom. You took your toothbrush and cleaned your teeth. Your eyes burned, your body starting to shiver as you recalled arms around your waist and a man’s breath on your neck. Feeling like throwing up, you rushed to the toilet and threw up the drink you drank before your shift ended.

You could still feel his lips on your face and you covered your mouth, a sob escaping your lips. You knew being a bartender came with everything you could possibly imagine, from catcalls, pick up lines to groping. But never in your life had you imagined that you would be kissed. By a man, who could be your father and who worked to repair the kitchen. It just felt like whole universe was against you that  _ no one _ was at the bar. It was Tuesday and everything seemed boring to no end until he came.

Standing on your feet, you stumbled to the sink and cleaned your face before you walked into bedroom. Changing clothes into basket shorts, which belonged to your boyfriend, and top, you crawled on your bed. Putting laptop over your lap, you opened it and tried to focus on anything else that the incident.

And it helped.

You didn’t know when you fell asleep with indie music playing in the background, but you jumped when you felt pair of arms wrap around you from behind. “No!” You called and immediately pulled away.

“Babe?”

Your eyes widened when you saw Nash looking at you in slight alarm and worry. “Oh…” You murmured and laughed, cheeks a bit hotter. “Sorry, just a weird dream.” With a laughter you looked at him. “When did you get home?” You asked and decided to put laptop away when he leaned in to kiss you.

“Just now,” He answered.

You knew he was guarded for some reason as you never avoided his kiss before. And you couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“You okay?” His hand trailed down your arm and a shiver ran down your spine.

You nodded, but you knew he didn’t believe you.

“Wanna talk about it?”

There was a shake that followed with a sigh.

“You know I’m here for you.”

“I know…” You whispered with a nod. “I’ll be okay. Just rough day…” With a sigh, you closed laptop and curled under blanket.

Nash sighed and leaned down to press a kiss on your shoulder before you felt him move and leave the bedroom. You closed your eyes and bit your lip  _ hard _ to not let the tears escape. You didn’t want to cry over something so stupid. But you couldn’t help it either. You felt dirty. You loved Nash and you would never cheat on him. Yet with what happened, it made you feel like you cheated on him.

It was in the middle of the night when you woke up. You were shivering and sobbing as you jumped on your feet and, without looking at Nash, left the bedroom. The fresh air that met you on the balcony managed to calm you down and what seemed like eternity, you broke down.

“No, no, stop it…” You whispered and covered your mouth. “It’s okay, you’re okay…” You wanted to calm down, but to no avail.

With every minute that passed, you could remember his arms around and his voice  _ so close _ and breath on your neck. You covered your head and gripped your hair, trying to calm down.

“[Name]?”

You took a sharp breath in and looked at doors where Nash stood. Your eyes were teary, some tears already streaming down your cheeks, and he didn’t hesitate a second until he was kneeling in front of you. His hands were reached out, wanting to hold you, but he stopped. You wondered why until you realized you jumped back. There was hurt in his eyes and it pained you more than you imagined.

“I’m sorry…” You choked. “I-I’m sorry…” You wanted to feel his arms around you, wanted to hear his heart beat against his chest, but you were afraid. Afraid to see the man in front of you and not your boyfriend.

“What happened?” His voice was quiet, almost like a whisper, pleading to reach out for you. You heard him come closer, but he didn’t touch you.

Your eyes met his and you broke into cry. This time he didn’t hesitate to hold you and you let him. His embrace was gentle and warm, the scent of lemon and nicotine filling your nose and it almost immediately calmed you down.

“I was kissed…” You said before you realized what you did.

Nash froze and you closed your eyes, preparing for the worst. You expected him to push you away and call you names, but the next moment his embrace tightened and you felt his lips on your neck.

“N-Nash?” You called with a stutter, yelping when he bit on your skin.

“Who was that asshole?” He hissed with gritted teeth.

“No one,” You didn’t want him to go on a manhunt just for some kiss. “It’s okay now.”

“It’s not okay!” He raised his voice and pulled away. His eyes were filled with anger. “You were touched  _ without _ your consent. How dare an asshole touch what’s mine?” He hissed.

Your heart ached. Though you usually felt angry and upset when he was possessive over you, it was times like this that it made you feel glad he was. Wrapped arms around him, you buried face in his chest. “Just hold me like this...please…” you begged.

Nash didn’t hesitate for a moment. His arms were around you tight and you knew he didn’t intend to let you go any time soon.

“Thank you…” You whispered.

“If I ever find out who that man was, be sure I’ll make it up to him with more than a punch.”

There was a dry chuckle as tears streamed down your cheeks. “It’s just few more weeks…” You breathed out. “And then we’ll go away…”

“Far away,” He murmured against the crown of your head before he placed a kiss on top. “And I won’t let anyone treat you like crap, so you better know I’ll find him and show him his place. Whoever touches what’s mine, should bear consequences.”


	11. Missing Him | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an anniversary of your father’s death and Nash can feel your mood change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss my dad and grandma…

When Nash came home, he expected his girlfriend to stand in the kitchen and sing along to a song on radio. It was rare that he came home to a silent and cold apartment. It almost never happened, aside from few times in winter when she had to leave early in the morning, but other days than that, he was always greeted with a scene he got used to it. So when he stepped inside, wind brushed against his arms and he suppressed a shudder that threatened to run down his spine, he knew something was up.

“[Name]?” He called and closed the doors. He narrowed eyebrows as he looked around for any sign of his girlfriend. All he was met with was silence that was soon disturbed by silent footsteps.

“Hey baby,” You walked onto hallway with a smile that could light up even the darkest place. But for some reason Nash didn’t believe it even for a single second. “How was the practice?” You rose on your toes and kissed him on the cheek.

“It was fine.” He answered with eyes following your every move. He could smell wine on you. You were hiding something; he could see it written all over your face. “What’s up?” he asked and followed you into living room.

Balcony doors were wide open and curtains blew inside because of the wind. Nash’s eyes fell on club table where a bottle of red wine was on along with an empty glass. You stilled on the way to the sofa, but continued. Taking the bottle, you chuckled, and raised it to your lips, taking a sip.

Nash stared at you in confusion. He walked to your side and snatched bottle from your hands, gaining a whine of protest. His lips twitched as he realized the bottle was almost empty.

“You drank…whole bottle?” He raised an eyebrow, blue eyes staring right into yours.

“Now you’re just being rude.” You responded and tried to take bottle from him only for Nash to raise it higher and grabbing your arm with his free one. “Hey!” you tried to glare at him, but what Nash saw was just an annoyed kitten that wailed her tail in anger.

“No more. You’re drunk. You need to sleep.”

“No!” You tried to free yourself, but feeling rather week, you stumbled forward into his chest, holding on his shirt. You felt yourself shaking and you fell on your knees, Nash wrapping an arm around your lower back. A shaky breath left your lips as you closed your eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Nash’s voice was quiet. He placed bottle on the ground and wrapped both arms around you. It has been a while since he saw you so broken, but never drunk. Tipsy yes, but drunk of one full bottle of wine? It had to be something severe.

“I miss him…” You whispered and felt him tense.

“Miss…who?” He gulped, almost unsure and cursing himself for asking. He had a hunch you had a boyfriend before him, but it still hurt him seeing that he wasn't enough. He knew he wasn’t the best, but he was trying.

“My dad…”

Nash startled. “Your…dad?” he repeated slowly. He was confused. Wasn’t your dad overseas? It was true he never saw him or heard you speak of him, but you never mentioned him either.

“It’s…” You began, but stopped when you heard your own voice cracking. You took a breath in a spoke. “It’s his anniversary.”

Nash didn’t know what to do. “W-what?” he stammered out.

“He died…nine years ago…” You continued, voice weak once again. “And a year before…a year before grandma and-and… I miss them…” It was just a whisper, but Nash heard you loud and clear. “T-they were just…three days-days and a-a year apart…” You hiccupped, nose burning and eyes welling up at tears that you tried to hide so much. “I-I can’t…” You shook your head, taking in sharp breaths only to let them out much shorter, quicker.

Awkwardly, Nash raised his hand and began patting your back, still unsure what to do. “I…I’m sorry…”

You chuckled and pulled away. Shaking your head, you wiped the tears, which managed to stream down, with the palm of your hand. “It’s…it’s fine…” You murmured hiccupping and looked away, ashamed that you were caught crying. “I’m sorry, I know-I know it m-must be a bur-den for you…”

“It’s not.” Nash cupped your face and pressed a kiss on top of your nose. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I never asked and I’m sorry. I should have been there for you like you are for me.” Closing his eyes, he let out a silent sigh as he leaned his forehead on yours. You could feel his warmth, his breath on your skin and only now you realized that his hands were shaking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was even quieter as he opened his eyes and looked into yours once again.

Cracking a small smile, you shook your head. “Sorry…” You whispered. “I’m not…”

“It’s okay.” He smiled and pulled you in his arms. “You can talk when you want to. I won’t force you or anything. I’m here for you, don’t ever forget that.”

“I know…” You bit your lower lip _hard_. “I just…” You averted your gaze to the side. “I miss them so much…”

“I know…” Nash nodded and tightened his embrace. “And it’s okay to feel that way too.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m here, [Name], and you can always count on me.”


	12. Overtime | Nash Gold Jr x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time when it’s your turn to cancel dates and you’re not fond of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to work overtime few(many) times, and yeah.. sometimes you have to be the one to cancel a date too, right?

 

You were biting your lower lip with eyebrows narrowed as you stared at your phone. Moreover, you were staring at a name of your boyfriend, wondering if you should call or text him. Looking around the bar, it was almost empty, aside from few customers sitting outside, so you went for a call.

It rang few times before it was picked up and gruff voice spoke on the line. “ _…m’yeah?_ ”

“Hey, babe, did I wake you up?” Your voice was quiet and gentle. You knew he loved to sleep longer on weekend, especially if he didn’t have any games or training to do.

“ _…no…_ ” There was a yawn and you chuckled. “ _What’s up?_ ”

“I’ll have to cancel our date today.” You bit lip, waiting for his response, but all you were met with was silence. “Co-worker that should have come in afternoon fell and cut the back of her head, so I need to fill in for her as well.” You shortly explained, yet there was still silence. Pulling phone away, you frowned as the call was still going through. Putting it back on ear, you let out a silent sigh. “I’m sorry, baby…” You added in quiet voice.

“ _So when you endin’?_ ” Nash’s voice sounded more awake and perhaps you misheard, but he coughed, hiding the disappointment.

You looked at a couple that passed the bar and smiled at them, giving a nod, when they looked your way. “If there’s no crowd then at 10, like usually.” you answered, eyes falling on a customer, who stood up and left. “Since it’s Tuesday, there’s a chance it might be calm, but I don’t know…” you admitted with a sigh.

“ _Then I’ll have whole day to myself, huh?_ ” You could hear smirk in his voice.

“Unfortunately for me, fortunately for you.” You chuckled. “Will you be okay without me?”

“ _Hey, if I managed to survive without you till now, then you can bet I’ll survive today._ ” Nash joked and you laughed.

“Sorry again. I know you don’t like when plans go to shit.” There was laughter and a smile spread over your lips. Seeing few people walking, you sighed once more. “I need to go. Few customers came.”

“ _Mm’kay…_ ” Nash murmured.

“Love you,” You said and waited for few seconds, wondering if he will say it back or not, but hanged up quickly after. You weren’t even sure why you expected him to say it when he rarely did. Taking in a deep breath, you put phone in pocket, took a deep breath and walked from the counter, a smile automatically spreading over your lips. It was only 11 in the morning, but you already felt exhausted. Sometimes you wondered if working in a bar was what you truly wanted, but you knew the answer was far from that.

-:-

There was a sigh as you reached for your neck and tilted head to the side. You heard a snap and groaned before you slowly tilted head to the other side, hearing snap once again. Looking around the bar it was almost empty, but you could see light of a motorcycle outside. Unconsciously you bit your lower lip, hoping it would be your boyfriend, but much to your disappointment, he turned the other way.

Your phone rang and you looked at it, frowning when it was only a message from your friend. Pushing it to the side, you huffed and bit your lower lip _hard_ , knowing there was no way Nash would come. But for some reason you still hoped he would come.

Hearing the doors open you smiled and were ready to greet the customer only to stop midway when you saw that it was Nash standing there with his friends behind. You snorted, half expecting that he would bring friends if he even comes. Shaking your head, you watched them walk to a table in the corner, almost no one looking your way aside from Nash, who was smirking.

_Of course he would._ You smiled and took note papers along with pen before you walked to their table.

“Hey, [Name],” Jason greeted you with a smile wide and laugh loud.

“Hey, Silver,” You greeted back and at everyone else. “So…what can I get you, fine gentlemen?” you asked, readying yourself to write it down.

“You need to ask?” Zack grinned.

“Well maybe some of you changed your minds?” Raising an eyebrow, you looked from one to another. “No?” You shook with head and laughed when they stared at you, some looking unimpressed. “Alright, alright,” With chuckle you walked back to the counter to get their drinks.

Music playing in the background, you began humming to it. Pouring the scotch in glasses, you turned around and almost jumped when a man stood on the other side of the bar. You immediately smiled. “What can I get you?” You asked while opening a fridge where ice was kept in.

“Ya have beer on tap, dove?” he asked with a smile that sent shivers down your spine.

“Sorry, not at the moment, but we will have it. Not sure exactly when.” You answered politely. “Can I get you any other beer?”

“Well what kind _do_ you have?”

You could feel his eyes rave over your body, lingering on your chest mostly and you gulped. Unconsciously glancing towards Nash you saw him talking with Silver and moaned quietly. You always seemed to have bad luck on your back. Forcing a smile, you turned back to the man after taking out a random beer, opened it and put it in front of him. “I hope this one is fine.” you said, took the ice and walked back to the tray where you had scotch and whiskey prepared. “Damn these old fools, foolin’ around like I’m some kind of fuck toy for them to fuckin’ mess with me.” You were murmuring under your breath as you made your way towards Nash and his group.

Hearing you come, Nash smiled at you, but frowned when he saw your expression that tried to hide the annoyance. He raised an eyebrow and looked towards the bar, where a man was ogling you from behind, with eyebrows raised and tongue licking his lips. A scowl soon spread over his face and the moment you put the last drink down, Nash stood up, making you almost crush into his chest.

“Nash, what the?” You asked, but he ignored you as he made his way to the bar counter. Your eyes widened and you quickly held onto his arm, making him look at you. “‘S fine.” You hissed and tugged on his arm harsher.

“He’s fuckin’ you with his eyes and you’re tellin’ me all’s fine?” He scowled and tried to push you aside, but you held onto him tighter.

“Yes, it’s fine, ‘cause I said so.” You groaned, stepping between him and the distance he had from the man. “He hadn’t done anything yet and the moment he does, I’ll call you over. Okay?”

Nash gritted his teeth as he slid his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers together. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on your cheek and a smile spread over your lips. “I wanna choke him.” He groaned against your lips and you laughed.

“You’re not the only one.” You said and pulled away. “I’m sorry our date was ruined.”

“Yeah?” He smirked and looked into your eyes, swiping a stray of hair from your cheek. “You have to make it up to me then. I mean, I was looking forward to it.”

With a snort, you rolled your eyes and stood on your toes, leaning close to him as you whispered into his ear. Pulling away, you watched his expression that changed from confusion to surprise before his eyes searched yours.

“Well you better stick to that plan of yours then.” He slapped your ass as you turned to walk back to the counter.

A gasp escaped your lips and your heard Nash laugh while your cheeks grew hot and dark. You looked at the man, who watched you with narrowed eyebrows. “Boyfriends…” You shrugged, shaking your head.


	13. Anger Doesn’t Suit You | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When boss doesn’t call, less alone replies, to tell you when you work, you end up pretty angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I’m so upset with my boss when he doesn’t call or reply soon or asap. Like I don’t have whole day, I have things to do too, but then again we can’t have nice things, can we? But hey it’s my last day today x)

 

You should have known something was off when your boss called and told you that you had a day off. Indeed, your contract ends on Friday, but you still hoped that you would at least work until then. Apparently that wasn’t the case.

It was late in the evening, past the time boss usually called to tell you how you work, when you still had no contact from him. As you were sitting on the couch, television now long forgotten, you were biting your lower lip, wondering if you should text or call him when you heard footsteps approaching from the kitchen. You raised your head and turned enough to see your boyfriend Nash walking in with two cans of beer in his hand. His eyes met yours and he smiled as he threw one can at you.

You raised your arm and held it, scowling. “You just had to, didn’t you?” You asked.

“Come on, it won’t spill if you wait.” Nash answered with a smirk.

Your eye twitched and you put the can between your legs to check your phone for any messages. There was none. A sigh left your lips and you leaned head back, staring up into ceiling, wondering just what have you done to deserve such crap. Sure you weren’t exactly the worker everyone expected you to be, but you did your best. You were trying.

Nash quietly watched you as he opened the beer and took a sip. “What’s eating you?” he asked.

Feeling your patience running on short leash, you grumbled. “You are…”

There was silence and you glared at Nash, whose eyes were now wide. “I’m sorry babe, but I didn’t know you wanted me to eat you out. I mean, you could have _said_ or hinted something.” He spoke with sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Shooting him a glare, he raised his hands in defeat, laughing. “I’m not up for your games today, Nash.” You hissed and looked back at phone, checking for a message. “Damn it…” You cursed and threw phone on the table in front of you. You felt Nash’s eyes on you and you gritted your teeth, feeling annoyed each minute more.

“What’s wrong?” Nash’s voice was quieter, a bit gentler.

“I texted boss an hour ago. He usually calls me between 7 and 8 in the evening, but today nothing. No answer, no call, no damn text about tomorrow’s shift and I have no bloody idea if I work or not or _what_.” You went with fingers through hair before reaching for can, opening it. Taking a big sip of the beer, you groaned, feeling your eyes tear up. “Bloody man just loves to push me over the edge in the last few days, doesn’t he?” you murmured under your breath.

“Why don’t you call him then?” he asked, leaning on the back of the couch, looking at you.

“Really?” You scowled. “I end working in three days and you want me to sound eager to work? Thank you, Nash.”

“Hey, it was just suggestion.” Putting the can of his beer on table, he reached for yours to put it away as well. He held your hands before he caressed your cheek with one, looking at your face.

He could see this whole situation made you struggle with your sleep mostly. There were nights when he was waking up to see your side of bed empty and cold, only to find you sitting on balcony or sleeping on the couch with laptop on, ending credits of movies rolling. There were moments when he would be awake in the night and hear you mumble “thank you, goodbye” in your sleep, which you automatically said when guests left. In the beginning, he found it rather funny and often teased you only to see your face turn into darker shade as you hid behind your hands from embarrassment.

But then came a night, when you woke up in the middle of it, shaking uncontrollably. Nash woke up from your sobs that you tried to hide only for him to frown at the state you were in. He asked you what was wrong, but all you managed was: “I don’t want to work anymore…” From that night onwards, he rarely teased you when it came to your job.

“Well, if he hasn’t replied yet or called you,” He began after a moment of silence, “then you’re free in the morning, no?” he asked and tilted head to the side, his eyes following his thumb caressing your chin before he looked into your eyes that averted to the side.

“What if he calls me in the morning and wants me to go to work instead in afternoon?” You asked, looking back at him. Closing your eyes, you let out a sigh, going with hand through your hair. “I mean, as much as I respect him, he still goes on my damn nerves for this sole reason.”

“I know,” Nash sighed as he pulled you into his arms. You wrapped arms around him, burying your face into his chest, letting his scent and warmth overwhelm you. “Then if he calls, just say you’re not home, that you went to your parents or grandparents and that you won’t be home until afternoon shift. Something, anything to go to work in afternoon.” he caressed your head softly and you hummed with eyes closed.

“Mm…” You hummed and nodded your head, letting Nash know you appreciated his thought.

“On top of that,” Pulling you away, the corners of his lips turned into small smirk. “Anger doesn’t suit you like smile does.”

You couldn’t help but burst into laughter and Nash smiled warmly. “There it is…” he murmured.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” You asked and shoved him into his shoulder before wrapping arms around him, this time feeling much better. “But thank you.” you added quietly, but loud enough for Nash to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you once again.


	14. Shed A Tear | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When cash registers don’t work in the store and Nash wakes up all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this oneshot took a way I didn’t even think about, but hey sometimes there has to be an insecure Nash.. also it’s 1am and I can’t really sleep, more like am not even sleepy, and of course the lines of the song are from Kodaline’s new song, Shed A Tear, which is amazing song as always and I love Kodaline so much and if there’s a chance I’m so going on their concert in Vienna ;;

 

Nash startles from his sleep when bed dips and arms leave his side. He groans and reaches for your arm, holding you. You laugh quietly and lean down, pressing a kiss against his lips.

“Good morning,” You greet him and he hums in approval, kissing you back.

“Stay…” he whispers and the corners of your lips turn in a smile that Nash can feel against his lips.

“I would, but I need to go to the store.” You sigh, your warm breath making him open his eyes to look at you. Your smile widens and Nash returns it with a soft and gentle one. It’s rare to see him smile, but when he does, you could swear your whole world brightens up just a bit more.

“What’s the time?” He murmurs as he closes his eyes, tightening his embrace, making you wonder just when did he manage to pull arms around you.

You look at your watch. “It’s a bit after seven.” you answer and turn back to your boyfriend, who seems to have no intention to let go of you. “Baby, I need to go…” you say, lips turning into small smile. “We can cuddle all we can when I come back.”

Nash opens one eye and looks into yours. You smile softly and he sighs, reluctantly letting you go. “Come back quickly…” Is everything he says before he falls back into slumber.

You hum in agreement as bed dips again, letting you go of your warmth and weight. He lets out a tired sigh and the last thing he hears is you humming to your favourite song as you’re getting ready.

* * *

 

There is silence when Nash wakes up. He blinks his eyes open and looks around, wondering what time it is. He expects it early, probably not too later since you left. He frowns when his phone shows 9am. Looking around the bedroom, your pyjama is there, your slippers by the doors into living room, but you’re nowhere in sight. He narrows his eyebrows as he sits up, his arms stretching before he stands and leaves the bedroom.

He expects to see you in the kitchen, dancing to the song on your laptop and singing along, but all he’s met with is silence and emptiness. Kitchen is still dark, despite the sun already being high in the sky, just like you left it the night before. Perhaps a glass is there, but it’s already dry and Nash doesn’t like this silence.

For some reason it terrifies him. Ever since you moved into his apartment, he grew to like to see you waking up beside him or just strolling around his--your apartment. An emotion of satisfaction and love always overflows him, but this time, as he stands alone in the dark kitchen, he feels like his heart is trying to burst from his ribs. He isn’t sure why, but he panics.

Nash rushes back into bedroom and searches for his phone. He curses when he doesn’t find it. Throwing everything off bed, his ears pick on something solid hitting the ground and he knows it’s his phone. He reaches down and picks it up, immediately unlocking and searching if you sent any message or called him, but there was nothing. He searches for your contact, hoping you would pick up. He doesn’t know why, but he needs to hear your voice.

You have never been out for so long before. And if you happened to be, you always contacted him one way or another.

Seeing the call going through, Nash puts it on his ear, his foot unconsciously tapping to the ground before he walks out of the bedroom, feeling nervous. He walks into living room, following into kitchen as the call turns into your voicemail. Nash feels his eye twitch in annoyance. He hangs up and throws the phone on the table, wondering if he should go out or just wait and call you again later. He’s lost in thoughts, nerves eating him.

“Hey, baby,”

Your voice snaps him out of his daze and he turns to you in a second. You’re walking into the kitchen, carrying two bags and a tired smile on your face. Nash wastes no time as he walks to you and embraces you in his arms.

Your eyes are wide, bags slipping through fingers to the ground. You don’t know what to say, less alone how to react. You’re ready to call his name, but the moment you open your mouth, you realize he is shaking. Slowly and carefully, you wrap your arms around him and Nash almost tenses, but shaking doesn’t subside.

“It’s okay…” You speak quietly. You’re not sure what makes him react that way, but it’s a new side of him that he most likely hid it from you. “I’m here.” you whisper and caress his back.

“Where were you?” He almost hisses and you smile sadly, hearing the small crack in his voice.

“Cash registers didn’t work in the store.” You slowly explain. “There was a line in front of me and I had my phone on quiet. I’m sorry.” you say and pull away, cupping his face. With a small and soft smile, you press a kiss on top of his nose. Nash closes his eyes, letting out the breath he’s holding. You trail your kisses on his cheek and eyes before you trail down to the corners of his lips.

“It’s okay…” you speak again, voice quiet. “Breathe with me.” You lean his head on your chest as you take slow breaths in and out. Nash follows your breathing, slowly calming down and your heart aches to see him so vulnerable. You begin to hum quietly and sway your bodies from one side to the other, your voice eventually heard in the small of the apartment.

> _Open your eyes, I'm by your side_
> 
> _I'm never leaving you_
> 
> _Darkness to light, stay through the night_
> 
> _I'm walking in your shoes_
> 
> _So you know that it's the truth_
> 
> _When nobody's here for you_
> 
> _Let me make it clear_
> 
> _That I shed a for you_

Nash tightens his embrace just a bit and a smile spreads over your lips, knowing he was alright.


	15. Don’t Leave Me | Nash Gold Jr. x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash’s birthday is coming and you decide to surprise him, only to end up with you broken and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this idea was to be smut, but my angsty brain decided to write angst instead just to make myself sad and horrified by the fact that I can write nothing but angst. It’s also a year overdue, cause I wanted to post it last year, but then I went with smut and look...this year it’s angst, cause I feel angsty.
> 
> This is also in a way from Nash’s POV and it’s mostly based on the song Don’t Leave Me by Super Junior.
> 
> Also, it's his birthday today and I'm both emotional and happy and excited and so.damn.sad cause he's not real, though I can tell you I'd avoid him a mile away if I saw him asdfghjkl buuut Happy birthday, Nash!

 

If he had known he would mess up, Nash wouldn’t do it. But even then, Nash had a feeling, a ray of hope, you would understand. That you would forgive him like for all those flings in the beginning of your relationship. Sometimes he couldn’t help himself and he knew he had to hold himself back many times, yet the thought of another man holding you made his blood boil. He knew he was possessive and despite trusting you, he felt like everything was against him whenever he saw a man close to you.

He wasn’t sure when it started, less alone what was the reason. And now as he thought back, he wondered, just when it started to go all wrong. Was it a week ago, when you came home later than usually? Was it few days ago, when you were talking over the phone in secrecy, yet when he confronted you, you said it was a friend? Who was that friend? Where did that friend live? Was it when Silver pointed out how you started acting distant? When did all began?

Holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, he took a sip and groaned at burning sensation. He gripped the glass tighter, teeth gritting together and eyes flashing in anger. He loathed seeing any man close to you, yet the feeling of you seeing another, made his blood boil even more. Wasn’t he enough for you? He loved you. He didn’t care for anyone like he cared for you.

Yet as he found himself on top of a woman, he seemed annoyed, irritated of her moans that were loud. He tried to get your image out of his head, but the next moment he heard your gasp as you stood on the doorway. He smirked and paced up. The woman under scratched his back, yet his eyes didn’t leave yours. You were in shock, confusion, he could read you like a book. You didn’t want to believe it. Something inside of him was breaking into pieces and he wanted to stop and look away, but his pride whispered to him of all those times you were gone for too long, of those secret messages that you hid from him.

“N-Nash?” You called in quiet voice, stuttering. Taking a step forward, you stopped and looked to the ground, seeing clothes all around. Looking back at him, you stood there still and silent, your eyes  _ watching _ him, watching his every move; from how he held her to the way he was grunting.

“Oh, my bad…” He panted and leaned over, the woman beside widening her eyes and covered herself. She looked from Nash to you, but said nothing. “I thought you’ll be late. Again…” He shrugged like it was nothing.

“W-what’s going on?” You asked and stared at him. He could see disbelief in your eyes and he liked it, his pride taking over his reason and emotions that he forced himself to shut away. “Y-you said you wouldn’t anymore. I-I was busy because…because…”

“You were fucking with another?” He ended for you. His eyebrow was raised, expression bored.

You stood there in silence. “I…I didn’t…” You shook with head, trying to convince him, but you didn’t know what to say anymore. It looked like no matter what you could tell him, he wouldn’t believe you. And you suddenly wondered if he ever believed you for anything you told him.

“Come on, [Name], you don’t have to lie.” He laughed and grabbed a bottle of half-empty whiskey, drinking. He was drunk, you could see and it only made you feel more horrible. “On the second thought, I don’t even care. You can do whatever with whoever you want to. We’re through.”

You weren’t sure how to react. This had to be a bad dream. Right? But no matter how much you wanted to wake up, the fact that this was reality, made it even harder to believe. Nash wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t. Not in bed you shared. Not in apartment you lived in. He wouldn’t.

Nash loved the look on your face. He loved how vulnerable you looked and how you searched for any clue that this wasn’t real. You tried so hard, but he laughed. His laughter hollow and ripped of any emotion. He loved seeing you broken.

You turned around and left without another word. He watched you with a smirk, yet his chest tightened with each step until you disappeared through doors. You left. That was good. So why the fuck was he feeling sad?

The next day you returned. It confused him when he saw no traces of tears or puffy eyes that you always had after you found proof of his one night stands. Did you really think it was just a fling? And the reason he said all that was because he was drunk? You shouldn’t have come. But you did and now you stood in front of him with tears streaming down your cheeks.

“I didn’t cheat on you!” You screamed and threw a small box at him.

“Then why for fuck’s sake were you coming home late and whenever I asked with who you were it was always a fucking friend?!” He couldn’t help but raise his voice. He hated being in darkness. He loathed it when he didn’t know what you were doing. As much as it hurt and suffocate you with him being so  _ close _ to you, you still wanted to surprise him for his birthday. Yet now you wondered if everything was even worth it if he didn’t believe you, less alone trust.

“I was working two shifts!” You yelled, but gasped when he punched the wall right by your head. When he got so close to you, you didn’t know. One moment he stood on the doorway of the kitchen, the next he was looking into your eyes, inches apart.

“Don’t lie to me!” He growled, eyes filled with anger and disbelief. How could he believe you?

“It’s true!” You cried. Every bit of hope that was still seen in your eyes left with the next words he spoke.

“You’re a whore. You open your legs for anyone that shows a bit of interest in you and when you’re confronted, you lie.” He snarled, but ignored the pain in his chest. The way your expression changed to sadness, he wanted to punch himself for saying those things. He knew you wouldn’t, he knew you, but all that evidence was  _ there _ .

He saw the way your chest heaved before it turned back to normal. Your eyes that showed just a bit of emotions seconds ago, now stared at him empty.

Pushing past him, you left.

Nash stood in the living room, a new bottle of whiskey opened in his hand. He felt like throwing up when an image of your expression didn’t leave his head. He raised the bottle and was ready to throw it into wall when his phone rang. With a curse he looked at the caller and scowled.

“What do you want, Nick? I’m busy.”

“ _ Fucking asshole, _ ” Nick began. “ _ What did you do now? _ ”

“What?” He scoffed and looked away. The small box on the hallway caught his attention.

“ _ What did you do to [Name]? She just came here, crying. _ ” Nick shortly explained.

Nash laughed. “Did she tell you what she did?” he asked and took a sip. “Did she tell you she was fucking with guys for a while now?” He walked on the hallway and stared at the box on the floor. “And she even dares to lie into my face she didn’t. At least I showed her I fuck with other women.”

“ _ You’re a fucking moron. _ ” Nick growled. Nash’s eyebrows narrowed. “ _ She was working two fucking shifts since New Year, so she could prepare a birthday party for you. _ ” Nash froze and began searching for the date. “ _ She also had to pay off the credit for your fucking gift. _ ”

Nash’s head snapped to the box and he let the bottle slip through his fingers when he picked it up, completely ignoring its content pouring out.

“ _ Shit, man… Just because you fuck every woman that opens legs for you, doesn’t mean [Name] does too. _ ” Nick continued and Nash felt the colour drain from his face when he opened the box. There was a Rolex watch beside a golden bracelet with the initials of his and your name. “ _ And did you really fucked yesterday at your apartment? Are you fucking with me, Nash? I thought you were fucking better than this. _ ”

His blue eyes saw a small paper with your writing on it.

> _I know it’s not much,_
> 
> _but I hope you like it._
> 
> _Happy Birthday!_

He stood there, frozen on the spot. Hanging up on Nick, he dialled your number. He has to talk to you. He has to hear your voice, to apologize and be damned if you don’t want him back. But you will after all you love him. You will accept him back. Right?

His attention was soon on the beep that he heard; “Hey—” but stopped when it went to voicemail.

“ _ I’m not here, but if you need me, leave a message or call later. _ ”

There was another beep and he spoke without hesitation.

“Babe, I’m sorry.” He opened his mouth again, only to close it, unsure of what to say. There was silence and he swore at every soul. How could he doubt you so easily?

“I know you’re upset, but babe…please…” He leaned on the wall behind and closed his eyes. He saw you standing in front of him, tears streaming down your cheeks. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. “Don’t…don’t leave me…” He whispered in shaky voice.


	16. Talk to Me | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you feel like the world is against you and that you’re surrounded with nothing but bad luck, Nash is there to keep those thoughts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problems, problems everywhere, but what is life if you don’t have any problems at all? “OTL

 

When Nash comes to his apartment it’s locked only once. He frowns, remembering he locked it twice and goes through his memory in wonder if it’s possible he actually locked it only once. The moment he opens the doors and walks inside, he’s met with silent music coming from his bedroom. He narrows his eyebrows, recognizing it as indie folk, a genre that someone—you—began to listen to it not too long ago.

A small smile crosses his lips as he takes off his shoes and releases the bag by the closet. He doesn’t bother to take it anywhere, feeling tired from the practice. He walks into living room that’s connected with kitchen and dining room and looks around. His smile strains into pursued lips when he sees the kitchen is as he left it. It’s unusual, because whenever you come to his apartment unannounced, you always make something for yourself and for him that follows with the rest of the day sitting on the couch, watching either Netflix or movies that aren’t on the said site.

But today, everything bugs him in the wrong direction. Nash walks over to the counter where he takes a glass and pours some water before drinking it in one go. His blue eyes look around, focusing mostly on his bedroom door like he’s expecting you to walk out and greet him with a smile, like every time. Yet it seems like whatever is wrong, it’s bugging you for good this time.

With narrowed eyebrows and a sigh, he puts the glass back on the counter and walks towards his room. The doors are half opened, but he sees someone lying on his bed. Blankets are over, covering the body so he can’t see who really is lying on his bed, but he knows it’s you. He walks over to the edge of bed and sits down. Reaching for the blanket to uncover you, you grip on it tighter, making Nash frown.

“Baby doll,” He calls and instead of looking from under the covers, you curl into firmer ball, gripping ever so tighter. Nash watches your body move for a moment before it stills, letting him know you have no intention to face him.

Sighing once again, Nash looks at the laptop that’s turned on with youtube open. Nash has to admit that your taste for music was sometimes better than his, even if it was calm. But this wasn’t the time for him to comment on your music taste or even think about it. Something is bugging you and he doesn’t like that you have to hide yourself from him.

“Go away…” Your voice is muffled when he places hand on your back.

Nash raises an eyebrow. “You’re obviously hurting from something and I want to know from what.”

There is silence, but you don’t move. You lay still under his covers and Nash is ready to call for you, but your silent sobs that you try to hide, reach his ears.

“Princess?” He calls softly. “What’s wrong?” he asks, almost begging you with his voice alone to talk to him.

“It…sucks…” You choke out and Nash frowns.

“What sucks?” Nash repeats and watches your form slowly moving his way.

You pull down the blanket enough to let him see the tears in your, already red and puffy, eyes. His heart breaks at the sight. Just when did you come to his apartment? If you called him, he would leave everything and come to you, you both knew. Which also makes him wonder, why didn’t you call, or at least texted, him?

Without saying a word, Nash reaches for you, his arms immediately wrapping you in a weird embrace. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around him, hiding your face in his chest. The scent of nicotine fills your nose, but it barely hides the freshness that he’s surrounded with. You take in a shaky breath, clinging on his shirt as he rubs slow circles on your back.

“I’m sorry…” Your voice is but a whisper that is almost out voiced by the music in the background. “I just…I just wanted to go somewhere…” you choke out.

“Had another argument with mom?” Nash asks quietly and when he feels you nod he closes his eyes. He hardly resists to suppress a sigh that threatens, but he sighs nonetheless. “Same thing?” he asks once more.

You hesitate to answer and Nash is ready to tell you that it’s okay to not answer, when you speak: “She called my previous boss…”

Nash frowns, confusion written all over his face, but you don’t see it as you bury your face closer. “From the bar?” he asks, trying to make sure. There’s a nod and his frown deepens. “Why did she call him?” He wonders quietly, but aloud.

“He signed me only till 31st March though I worked till mid of June. You know…” You murmur in answer and Nash remembers you breaking down from uninvited inspection and many customers that he’d love to meet just so he can break faces. Yet for some reason you were always there, preventing him to think, less alone act, any further than that.

Closing his eyes, Nash holds for your arms and pulls away. He opens his eyes and looks over your tearstained cheeks and eyes that were now even redder and a bit swollen. He cups your face and brushed away the tears with his thumbs, his expression soft and a bit saddened.

You let out a quiet sigh and open your eyes. Meeting his, you could see worry and unspoken questions inside and you bite your lower lip. “He called me…a bit after I started arguing with mom.” You see Nash freeze and wonder if you should continue or not. “I wasn’t sure if I should pick up the call or not, but I didn’t. I just let it rang. But then he called mom.”

“Now why would he do that?” Nash scoffs.

“Because I didn’t pick it up.” You answer quietly and close your eyes, leaning into the palm of his hand that felt cold against your warm skin. Your head began to hurt, making you groan. Nash rubs your cheeks and you look back into his eyes. “I’m sorry…” Your voice is a whisper and Nash shakes his head.

“It’s okay,” He responds and pulls you in a hug once again.

This time he lets you move so you’re sitting on his lap with arms around his torso and chin resting on his shoulder. He looks at clothes you’re wearing and smiles when he sees one of his T-shirts that he wore a day ago. He tightens his embrace just a bit and when he hears you sigh from relief he smiles.

“What do you want to do?” Nash asks when a moment passes

“Stay like this…” You hum and you hear laughter that comes out quietly. The corners of your lips unconsciously turn up in a small smile as you bury nose in the crook of his neck. Instead of saying anything, you remain quiet as you remember the argument you had with your mother.

Feeling you shuddering, Nash doesn’t like the silence that’s between the two of you. “Talk to me, princess…” he speaks, almost begging.

You open your eyes and focus on the wall that’s in front of you. You bite your lower lip, wondering how to even tell him anything. You know Nash would never judge you, as he never did since the moment you started dating, but it still made you feel self-conscious and you couldn’t help it. Staring at the wall for a moment, you let out a sigh and close your eyes.

“I know she wants only but the best for me,” You begin quietly. “She knows how this job got to me and I know that two months of not being signed can be a big deal, it’s just…I don’t want this, Nash.” your voice cracks. “I wanted to be done with him, but she just…had to call him. Something always happens when I finally get some good luck. Be it regarding work or mom it doesn’t matter; I’m surrounded with bad luck. And I know this sounds stupid, but sometimes I just wait to hear you say you’re breaking up with me.” You chuckle bitterly.

Nash frowns before he pulls away, looking straight into your eyes.

You realize he looks upset and guilt over washes you, making you look away. “I’m sorry…” You whisper, eyes tearing up. “I don’t know why I said that…” you admit, but Nash knows you. He knows of your insecurities and it makes his heart break that you think he’d break up with you.

“[Name],” He calls your name with enough authority to make you succumb immediately. You look at him unconsciously. “You’re not surrounded with bad luck. If anything, you’re the reason why my life is good.” You feel your cheeks heating up and Nash smiles warmly. “I wouldn’t give you up for anything, less alone _anyone_ else. You complete me like no one has before and I’ll punch anyone who says otherwise.”

“You’re exaggerating.” You look away, embarrassed, but Nash holds your chin and turns it his way.

“Was I ever wrong before?” he asks and you find yourself shaking your head. His smile turns into half smirk. “Believe me when I say that _you_ ’re the one for me and anyone, who stands between us, will have to deal with me.”

“You’re being impossible.” You laugh, shaking your head.

“Yet you’re still stuck with me.” Nash joins the laughter as he pulls you against his chest. “Funny how the world works, don’t you think?”

“Oh shut up …” You roll with eyes, but smile. “Thank you,” you say quietly.

“Baby, you’re worth fighting the devil itself.”

You’re not sure why, but you find yourself laughing while Nash is grinning from ear to ear and the world feels like better place once again.


	17. It May be Winter Outside (But in my Heart it's Spring) | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Nash saw snow was when he was a kid. Seeing it more than a decade later, he feels like 5-years old boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had our first snow this season a couple of days ago and idea came and this came out and aaah I can’t wait for more snow. I also hope it snows on my birthday o3o

When you came to Nash that day with news of your—already—paid vacation to your hometown in Europe, his first reaction was to laugh. When you looked rather upset at his reaction, he knew you were serious. Trying to change your mind, Nash knew he was fighting a losing battle with the way you were giving him the look. He knew that one too well—a mixture of irritation and sadness that ended with you being much angrier than he thought you were.

“It’s Europe, [Name]. That’s like half of the world from where we are.” He tried to reason with you, but you were stubborn. God were you stubborn when you didn’t need to be.

“As a matter of fact, it’s only one third of the world away. Half of the world is Asia.” You responded and Nash scowled.

“I know that.” he grumbled. Of course he knew that. But when your gaze didn’t waver, only hardened, he knew there was only one thing to do; or you’ll pretend you don’t see him for a while and he doesn’t want that. Agree to go with you. “Fine…” He sighed when you squealed and clapped with hand like an overexcited child.

“I already contacted your mom and told her about the trip _and_ my grandma, so when we get to Europe, we’ll spend it at her house.” The way you were talking, it was quite obvious to Nash that you missed your family, the one who lived in Europe. “But be prepared for _lots_ of coddling. She still doesn’t want to know I left hometown.”

“You’ve been living in LA for 5 years.” Nash pointed out.

“Tell that to an 85-years old woman, who always called you princess.” you replied. Turning around you walked over to the closet and opened it, taking out a sapphire coloured suitcase. Laying it on the ground, you turned to Nash with hands on your hips. “Also she kinda wants to meet you.” There was frown on your face, eyebrows narrowed together. “Oh god I can already see she’s going to start asking about great-grandchildren.”

Nash laughed as he walked over to you, pulling you against his chest. One of his hands was on your back, the other gently caressing your cheek. “Well, maybe we should start working on that, don’t you think?” he asked and leaned down, pressing a kiss on your forehead.

“I should’ve known…” You murmured and rolled your eyes. “I’m not ready for kids yet. We only just started our jobs and all.” Voice turning smaller, you closed your eyes when Nash trailed his kisses from your forehead, over your eyes, cheeks, nose until they came to the corners of your lips. “Nash…” You whimpered, trying to pull away. “Our trip…”

“It can wait.” He whispered against your lips before he began walking you backwards, until the back of your knees hit your bed, making you sit down. “I want to make love with you. Now.” His fingers trailed from your forehead into your hair.

You blinked with your eyes and raised your gaze to look at your boyfriend. There was warmth in his eyes that made your chest tight and you couldn’t help but give in.

-:-

Stretching your arms, you and Nash were standing outside the airport. Nash was curiously looking around, mostly at the fact that the airport was literally in the middle of nowhere. There was no city, or town, in vicinity, all he saw was a highway and … forest. Looking at you, he opened his mouth, ready to speak, but not exactly sure _how_ to say it.

“You live in nowhere?”

Blinking with eyes, you looked at him and burst out laughing. “No,” you scoffed. “Airport is in the middle of nowhere, few miles from the capital, if you’re already wondering.” Holding for your suitcase, you saw a familiar car of your uncle. “I think uncle is already here.” you murmured and with other free hand held Nash’s.

Without a word, Nash followed by your side while looking around. He knew you were from—not really known country in—Europe, but what he didn’t expect was that there were hills and mountains. Behind the airport it reminded him of Los Angeles, but these mountains were lower, yet still high.

“ _Uncle!_ ” You smiled widely when the said man stepped out of the car to come and greet you.

It woke Nash from his thoughts and you began conversing in a language he never exactly heard you speak in. It wasn’t until you turned around, with a smile even wider, that you gestured towards him and the only thing he understood was his name. The man smiled at him and reached out his hand as you gestured towards your uncle and spoke in English.

“Nash, this is my uncle, brother of my mom.” You shortly explained.

Nash reached out his hand, a smile on his lips as he shook the hand of your uncle’s. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” Your uncle replied in English and Nash almost— _almost_ —took a step back in surprise. Seeing his reaction, the man laughed. “I only know a bit. Not much.”

“Oh…” Nash murmured and he saw you roll with your eyes. “Hey, don’t roll your eyes on me. I never even heard you talk in, in, in … whatever your language is!” he huffed.

You quietly stared at your boyfriend before you burst into laughter. “Nash, I talked in my language. Especially when you pissed me off, but apparently you were too high in your thoughts for actually listening to me.” you snorted.

Nash blinked, trying to recall any moment like this and when he did, he groaned. Slapping his face upside down, he let out an annoyed sigh. You chuckled and shook with head, amused by his reaction.

Turning back to your uncle, you spoke in your native language; “ _Is grandma okay?_ ” There was worry in your voice even if Nash didn’t understand what you said. And he remembered you saying your aunt called and said your grandmother broke her arm.

Your uncle took your suitcases and put them in the trunk as he sighed. “ _She’s better now. Can’t do much yet, but, better than she was a month ago._ ” Turning your way, he smiled. “ _She’s excited to see you. She still can’t exactly admit to herself that you decided to move to America._ ” he laughed and shook with head. “ _She’s stubborn that way…_ ”

“ _I know that too well…_ ” You murmured and looked at Nash. “Grandma fell last month, so she’s not at her best yet.” you shortly explained.

“I remember you talking about that.” Nash nodded, eyebrows narrowed. “Is she okay?” he asked.

“She’ll be when we get there.” you laughed and Nash snorted.

“ _Which reminds me,_ ” Uncle seemed to remember something. “ _You guys packed warm clothes?_ ” The way his lips turned up in a wide smile, a shiver ran down your spine.

Biting your lower lip, you couldn’t help but grin. “ _Naturally._ ” was your only response.

If Nash was confused, he didn’t show it. He quietly stood beside and watched you. He had to admit to himself that it’s been long since he saw you so carefree, so _happy_. The corners of his lips turned in a small smile, knowing you missed your hometown and family.

The drive to your hometown was for Nash rather…short, but long at the same time. As much as he watched the scenery outside the car—which he rarely did—, he was rather intrigued to see the world outside America. Having you by his side, there was nothing else he could actually wish for. He had everything he needed. What more could he ask for?

And just for a split second, waiting at one of the tollhouses, he saw something white. Similar to a fly, but it melted the moment it came into contact with the car window.

-:-

_“What are these white things, ‘ma?” Nash asked as he stared through the window. He was five years old, staying at his grandparents’ house for Christmas._

_“They’re snowflakes.” His grandmother spoke in soft tone. “When it gets cold enough, it snows. It doesn’t happen a lot in Los Angeles, but when it does, it’s a sight to behold.”_

_Nash’s eyes sparkled at the news. “Can I go out? Can I catch them? Can I eat them too?” There was no end to his questions._

_His grandmother laughed and caressed his head. “You can try catching them, but they’ll melt on your warm skin.” she explained. Nash’s expression fell at her words and she chuckled. “You know what’s good? Standing outside in warm clothes and sticking out your tongue to catch them. Want to try?” she asked._

_“Yes!” Nash claimed, jumping up and down on his spot._

_Her laughter filled the living room. “Alright, alright, calm down and go dress up. Don’t let me see you sneaking without jacket and boots.”_

_“Okay!” Nash responded and the only noise that surrounded the house was Nash’s quick and small footsteps, his grandmother’s laughter and wooden fireplace._

-:-

“Nash?”

Your voice woke him from his memory.

Blinking with his eyes, he gulped and turned your way. “Hm?” he hummed, raising your hand to press a kiss on top of your knuckles.

“We’re here,” you smiled.

Nash realized your uncle wasn’t in the car anymore, but taking suitcases out of the trunk. He turned to his left side and opened the doors, stepping outside. He heard you talking on his back, but he didn’t pay attention to it as the one thing that did, sent him back to his childhood.

-:-

_“‘Ma when’s it gonna snow?” Nash was jumping up and down on the same spot while staring through the window. He wore a top and shorts, windows wide open, the AC turned on. The sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud in vicinity._

_His grandmother chuckled. “It’s summer, Nash. It only snows in winter.” With one glance, Nash knew there was more than she let on._

-:-

Walking through the town, Nash kept staring at the sky. It made you chuckle when you stopped in the park by a bench. Pulling him over to sit down, he followed without a question. Holding his hand, you gently traced small circles on its back, quietly humming to yourself. You didn’t need to look up to know it was snowing.

“It snows…” Nash spoke, breaking the silence that surrounded you both and the vicinity.

“Mm,” You hum in agreement.

There was silence once again, but seeing Nash move, you raised your head and widened your eyes. His head was tilted back and a tongue was stuck out as he stared up into the sky.

“What are you…doing?” You murmured until it dawned on you. Breaking into laughter you shook with head. “You know what’s the best thing to do when it snows?” you asked.

Nash closed his mouth after a successful catch and looked at you. “What?” he asked, but then again he didn’t exactly _look_ at you. It was the snowflakes that were caught on your hair and stay before they melted. It was fascination.

The corners of your lips turned in a smile and you raised Nash’s hand, pressing a kiss on top while staring at him. “I know a good recipe for chocolate mug cake.”

Nash blinked with his eyes. “You do?” he murmured, not exactly processing what you were saying.

You chuckled and stood up, moving between his legs and cupped his face in your warm hands. His cheeks were cold, but that shouldn’t exactly surprise you when he was dressed lightly. Unwrapping the scarf from your neck, you wrapped it around his, its dark blue contrasting with Nash’s blond hair.

“Should we go back?” You asked in quiet voice and looked to the side when you saw, and heard, few children running and screaming.

“Not yet,” Nash shook with head.

-:-

_“Is it winter yet?” Nash looked at his mother, who was decorating a Christmas tree. He was holding a box of Christmas decorations in his hands while looking at her. He wore a Santa hat along with green T-shirt and shorts. The AC was heard in the distance, cooling the living room._

_“It is,” She nodded with a small smile._

_And just like that, he put the box on table beside and ran to the window, excitement visible in his eyes only to frown. He tilted head to the side, moving his weight from one leg onto the other, his frown deepening. Turning to his mother, he couldn’t hide the disappointment. The sun was shining ever so brightly._

_“Where’s snow?”_

-:-

Once in the comforts of the house, you stood by the counter while Nash was sitting by table, right beside window. He stared outside, watching the snow slowly stay on the cars, not melting anymore. Your grandmother was sitting opposite of him, smiling softly as she watched him. You were preparing chocolate mug cake, kind of slow songs playing in the background from radio.

“ _You know, [Name],_ ” Your grandmother spoke, gaining your attention.

You turned your head to look at her, but not before seeing Nash being completely focused on what was going outside. You saw people—mostly children—running outside, either playing or just enjoying in the moment. But what completely mesmerised you was how out of character Nash was. He was quiet, not once bothering to tease you or play with you like he usually did. It was very unlike him, but you had to admit to yourself that you liked to see this side of him.

“ _Why don’t you take him to that hill where you used to play in winter?_ ”

Looking at your grandmother you smiled at the memory. “ _Should I?_ ” you asked, a part of you already thinking about it. “ _Maybe I should wait until it snows a bit more, so he can try sliding down on his butt._ ” You chuckled to yourself.

With grandmother joining, it finally brought Nash from his daydreaming. He coughed, with cheeks and ears tainted red, as he turned from the window.

“Don’t let us be the reason for you to not watch snow, baby.” You teased, sticking out tongue when he rolled with his eyes. “You can go to my bedroom if you want to.”

“If you’re joining me later.” With raised eyebrow, he stood from the chair and approached you, his hands on your waist. He leaned his chin on your shoulder and watched you mix the ingredients.

“Hey, my grandma is behind so no funny business.” You pointed a spoon his way, which he didn’t hesitate to take into his mouth. Scoffing, you elbowed him in the stomach, making him pull away.

“So what do you have in mind for today?” he asked and leaned on the cupboard, turned towards your grandmother, but looking at you.

“I was thinking of maybe staying in and watch a movie, hangout with grandma or something.” you shrugged. Taking one mug, you put it in microwave and put it on two minutes. Turning towards Nash, you smiled, adding; “Or all three of us can go out. It’ll do good to grandma.”

Nash looked at your grandmother, who was watching you both, amusement seen on her face. “I don’t mind. She’s nice to be around.”

“Yeah sure,” you rolled with your eyes. “You’re saying that ‘cause you don’t understand her and she you, yet for some _oddest_ reason you both know what you think.” Narrowing your eyebrows, you shook with head. “I really don’t get that.”

“Hey, your grandma knows who’s the fun one.” Nash snorted and before you could come up with a good remark, the microwave went off.

“I’m so done with you.” You were shaking your head.

Nash laughed as he walked over to your grandmother and helped her stand up when she tried herself. You watched the exchange with soft expression, knowing your grandmother warmed up to Nash in no time. Seeing this side of your boyfriend was also a surprise, because he was much gentler to elders. It only made you fall for him harder.

Looking at the time it was nearing five in the afternoon and you knew your grandmother will watch the news. Turning back to the cupboard, you took two spoons and put them into the mugs before you took them and walked into your bedroom. You heard Nash and grandmother trying to communicate only to burst into laughter when their voices grew louder and slower, like everything will make more sense. It certainly didn’t when you heard a sigh so loud, it made you wonder just whose it was.

You didn’t pay much attention to it until you heard footsteps on the hallway. Glancing towards doors, you smiled when Nash walked inside.

“So, how does bonding with grandma go?” you grinned and laughed when he shot you a glare. “Come on, don’t be such a spoilsport.” There was a pout, which was quick accompanied with a whine and fingers holding onto your cheeks, pinching them rather hard. “That hurts~”

“Good. It’s supposed to hurt.” he retorted and laid down on your bed.

Approaching him, he scooted closer to the window to give you some space. First you sat down, then took the mugs and handed one to Nash. He held it a bit further to let you make yourself comfortable against his chest. He pushed your hair from his mouth, making you laugh, and wrapped his other free arm around you.

“I don’t exactly see how you enjoy this in winter…” Nash murmured.

You turned your head enough to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “Really?” you asked, small scowl visible on your face. “Look through window.”

Though with slight hesitation, Nash did as you told him. You could see the exact moment when he got lost. Following his gaze, you smiled warmly seeing snowflakes slowly falling from the sky. Despite snowing whole day already, this moment was your favourite. Holding a cup of warm cocoa, hot chocolate or homemade dessert while being curled up in bed, surrounded with people you love and watching the world turning whiter, was one of the best moments in winter.

“It’s warm…” You heard Nash whisper.

Your smile only widened, knowing what he meant.


	18. Birthday Wish | Nash Gold Jr. x Reader x Nijimura Shuzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said wishes don’t come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this one last year on my birthday, but I was nowhere even halfway done, but this year I am. Though I’m one day late, it’s here and boy do I love it. I hope you’ll also like it!

 

Holding a cup in your hands, you stared at the coffee’s cream inside. Hearing a voice calling for you, you narrowed your eyebrows and raised your head. A smile spread over your lips as you put cup back on its plate and stood up. Your childhood friend walked towards you with a wide smile when she held up a bag. You rolled with your eyes and hugged her.

“Happy birthday!”

“When I invited you for a drink, I didn’t invite you to celebrate my birthday.” You said and pulled away.

“When you invited me for a drink I thought you would drink some liquor, or at least wine, and not coffee.” She snorted. “Are you kidding me, [Name]? It’s your birthday _and_ Saturday. Drink alcohol and put coffee aside for now.”

Rolling with eyes, you turned to the waitress and nodded with a smile when she caught your gaze. “This is gonna be nice…” You murmured under your breath. Your friend caught your words and laughed out loud before she ordered for herself and you.

As the evening turned darker into the night, tipsier you became. If it was from the drinks or the smoky air, you weren’t sure, but you soon found yourself in one of the clubs in the city. You were sitting beside your childhood friend and laughed heartily, even when the subject wasn’t even funny. When you were tipsy _and_ drunk, you always found things funnier than they actually were.

As you looked around, you found Nash with his team sitting beside and Nijimura with Kagami and Kiyoshi, who were now both living in Los Angeles. You didn’t know them that well, but the longer they stayed, nicer they were. Or perhaps alcohol was doing the thinking instead. Despite the slight hostility when they found out you’re dating Nash, they quickly found out that you were much different than your boyfriend, who was glaring at every living soul that got too close to you. You ignored him throughout the night, knowing he didn’t know when was your birthday and you couldn’t blame him either as for you, your birthday meant nothing but a normal day.

“Okay, birthday girl, what’s your wish for tonight? Say it and I’ll grant it.”

You could see eyes widen, both Nijimura’s and Nash’s as guys stared at you like you just grew another head. You rolled with eyes and cheeks heated up at their reaction since you hoped she wouldn’t say anything about it. So much for being your best friends.

“It’s your birthday?” Nijimura turned to you, disbelief in his voice, curiosity in his eyes.

“Nope,” You laughed, shaking with head, but your friend had to betray you with a nod of her head and saying how you don’t celebrate your birthdays with how the things are with your family.

“Dammit, Jessica, ya making me look bad for not sayin’ anythin’…” You slurred and took a sip of red wine that was in front of you. You chuckled at Nash’s expression, but his gaze changed. Your cheeks heated up even more and you were pretty sure Nash had some plans for you. You weren’t exactly sure what, but it was certain you will more than love it.

“Oh, puh-lease!” Jessica rolled with eyes and shoved you in the shoulder. “Ya one year older. What’s yer wish?” she slurred and took a sip of her drink.

With a hum and glass millimetres from your lips, you looked at Nash and then at Nijimura, both looking at you, wondering what your answer will be. You licked your lower lip unconsciously, but turned your head in time before any of them could see the sudden lust that grew inside of you.

Yet it seemed like Jessica saw it nonetheless as she made an “oh” sound and smirked. “You know what I say to that?” she asked and leaned closer to you, her breath hot against your ear. “If you survive the night, I’m buying you lunch for the next three months.”

You snorted and shook with head. “Try harder, Jess.” You murmured and took a sip of the wine. Feeling the alcohol in your head, you held for your temples and shut your eyes. “I shouldn’t have mixed the drinks…” There was a groan, but you startled when you felt a hand on your thigh. Wearing nothing but a dress that reached mid thighs, thigh high socks and coat, you weren’t exactly cold despite being the beginning of December. You felt a bit self-conscious with all guys around you, but alcohol made you forget about it quick, which you were both glad and terrified about it. You still knew there was no better safe place than right here.

You turned your head and saw Nijimura sitting on your side. The corners of your lips turned in a smile before you caught Nash’s gaze. His blue eyes were focused on you both as he drank whiskey in silence, completely ignoring the talk of his teammates. Your stomach clenched and you felt yourself becoming weaker when Nijimura’s hand glazed over your thigh and just a bit under your dress, teasing you. You leaned closer to Nijimura, his eyes watching you close for a reaction or what, you weren’t sure, but you didn’t mind. Not right now. At the moment you wanted something you only dreamt till now. Luckily the conversation wasn’t on your birthday anymore, which you were quite thankful to Jessica for changing the topic.

Nijimura leaned closer when you leaned your chin on his shoulder. “Don’t think I didn’t see the way your look changed a second ago.” His deep voice sent shivers down your spine.

You turned your head, your nose brushing against his and before you realized it, your lips were pressed against his. There were voices around you, but you didn’t pay them much attention. The kiss was gentle and sloppy from your intoxication, but Nijimura didn’t seem to mind. The hand, which was on your thigh moved on your back before it lowered down the middle and wrapped around your waist to pull you closer while he held your chin with his other free hand.

“Shit, [Name]!” You heard Jessica and only then did you realize you were moaning into the kiss.

Pulling away, you looked into Nijimura’s eyes that were half lidded. You felt your lips burn from his heat and Nijimura didn’t waste another moment as he leaned down and attacked your neck, biting on your soft and sensitive skin. You bit on your lower lip _hard_ , feeling too aroused. It made you feel like he _knew_ your weak spot.

You felt eyes bore into you and you turned your head, giving better access to Nijimura, who growled. Your eyes met with blue ones that were filled with lust, pupils dilated. You felt your panties growing wetter at the thought of Nash watching you make out with Nijimura right in front of him. Your hands rose to Nijimura’s head and fingers tugged on his black hair, your jaw clenching together.

“[Name].”

You froze. Nijimura pulled away enough to look at Nash, their eyes meeting. A conversation seemed to go within their gaze as the realization of what you did, hit you like bricks. You bit your lip _hard_ and pulled away, cheeks dark and hot. You glanced at your childhood friend, who seemed to enjoy this much to your liking. The fact that even Kiyoshi and Kagami stared at you wide eyed, glancing at Nash along, was proof enough that made you look down in shame even more.

You weren’t sure how much time passed, maybe a while, but it seemed like seconds when you were pulled off your seat. Nijimura held you close to his side and you could see blond hair in front of him, your eyes widening when you saw Nash leading the way. You bit the inner of your cheek, anticipation growing in your stomach as you were both sure and unsure of what is to come.

Cold night sent shivers down your spine and you shuddered. You yelped when you were pulled inside a cab by Nijimura, who was already sitting inside. The heat he radiated of, made you lean closer to him before you felt a hand on your thigh. You looked to the other side and saw Nash looking at the driver, his lips moving. A breath escaped your lips when you felt Nijimura’s hand on your other thigh, slipping ever so higher and under your dress, making you ache for more and for him to go higher.

“More…” You whispered and turned back to Nijimura.

“Hold on, Princess. Few minutes,” Nijimura replied and you whined. You didn’t want to wait. You wanted it now.

You felt Nash’s breath on your skin and your hair stood as he whispered in your ear. “You don’t want the driver to watch us fuck you, do you? Or does it make you wet at the thought of people watching your cunt being filled with fingers and cock?”

You bit your lower lip hard as heat took over every part of your body.

“You’re really getting off to this, aren’t you?” Nijimura’s breath tickled your ear and you shuddered. “I wouldn’t take you for an exhibitionist.” He kissed you right under your earlobe, goosebumps appearing on your skin.

You gasped when you felt a finger glide over your heat and wetness. You weren’t sure whose hand it was that it teased you so much, but you didn’t want it to stop. You wanted more.

“It’s our stop.” It was Nash’s voice and the moment cold air brushed through your hair and over your hot skin, it seemed to pull you out of your daze. You blinked and saw Nash already outside before you turned the other way and saw Nijimura holding out his hand for you to reach it. He was leaned over, his dark eyes wide and filled with lust, inviting you without any words.

Feeling captivated by his gaze, you reached out for him. The corners of his lips turned in a half smirk and your knees felt weak. Nijimura pulled you to his side, his arm tight and protectively around your waist, as you took in your surroundings. You were in front of Nash’s flat and knots spread in your stomach when your gaze caught his. You needed to get inside or you would become more of a mess than you already were.

The way to Nash’s apartment was painfully slow and felt like a torture. The fact that there were people in the elevator was enough to make you yearn for more. You weren’t sure if Nash and Nijimura felt the same, but the way their hands were on you, you knew you were up for some fun.

Perhaps it was the sexual tension that filled the elevator, but the moment you were alone, you were pushed to the back with Nash’s lips on yours and Nijimura’s on your neck. You moaned into the kiss, your hands pinned by your head by each one of them. You weren’t sure when you got into the apartment, but the moment you were guided back, you fell on soft mattress. You always loved Nash’s bed the most as it was the softest and warmest. And by now, you were certainly wide awake and knew what was going on.

You were panting as you looked from Nash to Nijimura, wondering just _how_ could this happen. Was it only because of your birthday?

Your eyes grew wide when Nash turned to Nijimura and held him by the back of his neck and pressed his lips hard against his. Nijimura growled as they fought for dominance, neither of them backing down. You bit your lower lip and moved your hand over your chest, between your legs and under your black lace panties, your dress long forgotten on the floor.

Like they smelt your arousal, they pulled away and turned to you. You felt like a deer caught between two hunters and for a moment you felt fear. You wanted to run as everything began screaming danger, yet you pushed the feeling aside and bit your lip harder, tasting your own blood.

“Not today, Princess.” Nash said in a deep and husky voice as he walked to you and caught your hand. He looked at Nijimura and motioned his head to the night table on the other side of bed. Nijimura followed without question. He opened it and took out a silk cloth, climbed on bed and wrapped it around your wrists, tying it gently, but hard enough to let you know it will leave a bruise in the waking.

“Today it’s all about you and your desires.” Nash whispered in your ear and you shivered from anticipation.

“You look so beautiful, writhing just for us.” Nijimura spoke with voice husky, groaning as he took your whole in.

You were lying on your back in nothing but your underwear and thigh high stockings with hands tied to the headboard and knees pressed together. Your chest was heaving as you weren’t sure _who_ to look at, but excitement made you all so aroused.

“Tell me, cupcake,” Nash’s nickname for you made you bit your lower lip. “What do you want?” He traced his fingers from your forehead down your cheek and over your lips. “I should punish you for not telling me when your birthday is, but that will have to wait for later.” Turning to Nijimura, he added: “To think she’d like to do it with you.”

Nijimura scowled. “You have a problem with it?”

You saw the glint in their eyes, neither satisfied and you whined, hating that attention wasn’t on you anymore. If it were your birthday, you were at least going to be selfish.

Both Nash and Nijimura looked at you. A smirk spread over Nash’s lips as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on your forehead. “Sorry, Princess. I did say today is all about you, didn’t I?” he asked.

With a small nod, you shuddered and closed your eyes when he placed his warm hand over your stomach, gently caressing it. For a moment you forgot about Nijimura, who watched you closely before he approached you from the other side. You weren’t sure when exactly they took off their clothes, but the next time you opened your eyes, Nijimura was between your legs as Nash helped you move over him so he was under. He pulled your arms over his head and he kissed them, hands trailing down your side.

“Come on, baby girl,” Nijimura caressed your legs. “Part these pretty legs for me.”

Like you were enchanted, you parted your legs with Nash’s hands brushing your inner thighs as he held you. Nijimura trailed his hands up your legs before they reached your panties. With a hum, he leaned forward, his breath close to your heat and your heartbeat began racing, anticipating his next move. But to your disappointment, he pressed a kiss on your inner thigh. You could feel him smirk and you wanted to wipe it off his lips, but a moan left your lips when Nash began playing with the waistband of your underwear.

You yelped when Nijimura bit on your skin and you heard them laugh. You whined with a pout, knowing they were teasing you on purpose. “Don’t tease…” You sighed in slight annoyance.

“Sorry,” Nijimura smiled and tugged his fingers under your panties and began pulling them down. “I just can’t help myself when I’m around you.” You raised your lower body, to help him, leaning more into Nash’s warm chest. There was a chuckle by your ear and breath that tickled your skin.

“Someone’s excited.”

“And eager to be pleased.”

“Less talking.” You hissed and looked at Nijimura with half opened eyes.

“Of course.” He grinned and held one of your legs over his shoulder.

He began kissing you by the ankle, over your thigh high stockings, and trailed up, closer to the heat. You moaned when you felt Nash’s hands ghosting over your stomach in gentle manner. You tugged your arms down, wanting to touch him, and turned your head to capture Nash’s lips, who didn’t hesitate to kiss you back. You gasped into the kiss when you felt Nijimura’s warm breath over your heat before he pressed a kiss on top. You shuddered, Nash sliding his tongue into your mouth while his hands pulled down your bra and began teasing your breasts.

You arched your back, more into Nash’s touch and moved your hips the moment Nijimura slid his tongue and a finger inside. You moaned loudly, sighing in contentment.

“Feelin’ good?” Nash whispered against your lips with a smirk forming on his lips. All you managed was a nod before you gasped when Nijimura added second finger, pumping them in and out while Nash twisted your nipples.

“Fuck!” You cursed and shut your eyes tight, knowing you will come in no time if they will continue like this. You weren’t sure on who to focus. On Nijimura, whose tongue lapped at you, fingers scissoring you wider and teeth grazing at clitoris; or Nash, who managed to get your attention with sweet words and hands that of a man, who knows how to do it.

Your emotions were a mixture of both lust and need for more. You wanted to close your legs, when you felt nearing the edge, but Nijimura placed his hands on each and parted them wider to hit all the spots that got any kind of reaction from you. You began panting and squirming under their hands. Your chest heaved and when Nijimura’s fingers found the spot that made you moan louder, you felt walls clench around them. Nash’s hands fondled your breasts, his fingers twisting your nipples around and before you knew it, you were shivering as you came.

Nijimura continued to lap at you with his tongue, going through with your orgasm and you tried to move your arms to push him away, but Nash held them tight. You whimpered and pulled your knees closer to your chest.

“S-Shūzō, please!” You begged, too sensitive to realize Nash untied your hands and was now kissing your wrists.

Pulling away, Nijimura hovered over both Nash and you and pressed his lips against yours. You melted into his touch, sighing against his lips. A moan slipped your lips when he ground his hips on you. You intertwined with Nash’s fingers, his lips biting on your earlobe. Nash moved a bit, making you gasp when you felt something poking into you from behind. Breaking from the kiss, you turned your head to look at him while Nijimura straightened up to look at both.

“What are you two up to?” You breathed out, still coming from your high.

“We just want to make you feel special today.” Nijimura answered and reached for your hands, his lips on top of your knuckles. You felt your cheeks burn along with the tips of your ears at his words when your eyes met his. “Can’t we do that?”

“You already are…” you whispered and looked back at Nijimura.

“Mm…” Nijimura shook with head. “We want to make it even more.” his voice grew low and a shiver ran down your spine.

Parting your lips, ready to answer, you were stopped when Nash’s hand went between your legs, his fingers immediately finding your entrance. You flinched, still feeling sensitive. “Let us show you just how much we love you.”

If it weren’t for your loss in pleasure, your reaction would be much different at Nash’s words. The look the two exchanged would have told you everything, but your eyes were now shut as you bit on your lower lip, moan slipping through.

“I know it’s been long,” Nash began, “but can you handle us both, princess?”

The nickname he called you and his fingers curling along, made your stomach twist in pleasure. Your breathing hitched, but no words were needed when you felt yourself getting wetter once more.

“Damn…” Nash cursed with a half chuckle. “We’ll take care of you like you should be.”

Pulling his fingers out, you let out a whine, but yelped when Nijimura held your hands and pulled you off Nash. You blinked with your eyes, wondering what they were up to, but didn’t have to think for long because Nijimura busied you by kissing you straight on. His hands were cupping your cheeks and you held onto his arms for support while feeling weight shift behind. Nijimura’s fingers went through your hair before he took a fistful and pulled it back, making you gasp. You gulped when he trailed down your neck. You laughed with his hair tickling you.

Not a moment longer, you felt another pair of hands from behind, making you turn your head to see Nash sitting with back leaning against the headboard. Your eyes trailed down his body until they landed on his cock that stood. For a moment you could swear you saw it twitch. Precum slowly leaked from the tip and you blushed, knowing you were part of the reason. Locking your eyes with Nash, the corners of his lips turned in a smirk before his tongue went across the lower one.

“Turn my way.” Nash’s voice was deep and husky. It made you shudder at his demand, but you found yourself following it easily. You were excited to see what they had up their sleeve this time.

Moving on the bed, you hovered over until your knees were on each of his thighs. Your hands were clutching on his shoulders, your breathing fast and almost uneven. Nijimura put his hands on your waist, moving along your side, his chest against your back. There was something that made you turn your head to look at the teen behind, the tips of your ears darkening.

Nijimura leaned closer, his breath on the back of your neck. “It’s only your doing…” he whispered and pressed a kiss behind your ear.

Turning back to Nash, your hands moved down on his chest as they both guided you over Nash’s cock. Nijimura helped you position while Nash stroked his cock before you slowly lowered yourself. Taking in a sharp breath, you held it, moaning moments later at the feeling of being already full.

“God you feel fucking good…” Nash groaned. “Could never get not used to this pussy. Still so damn tight.”

On any moment, you’d be embarrassed by his words, but this time you didn’t have time to process his words because you were already moving, desperate for friction. Parting your lips, moans filled the bedroom. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back, resting it at the crook of Nijimura’s neck, who didn’t hesitate to touch you all over.

“Nash…” You moaned louder when Nijimura grabbed a fistful of your hair and gripped it tight.

“Does it feel good?” He hissed and gritted his teeth. “Does he fill you up? Is his cock big and thick? You’re so needy with those sounds you make.” There was a groan that vibrated from the deep of his throat as Nash cursed. You felt his cock twitching inside, making you moan.

Your breathing hitched and the slapping sounds, skin against skin, reached your ears. You opened your eyes when Nash’s fingers dipped into your skin, forcibly slowing you down. A whine escaped your lips. Nijimura chuckled as he released your hair, letting you lean forward and rest head on Nash’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, princess, you’ll be in paradise soon.” Nash spoke and pressed a kiss against your cheek. You didn’t see the way he stared at Nijimura before he raised you, but not completely. You were about to ask when your whole body froze.

Turning your head, you saw Nijimura’s focus wasn’t on you, but on something else entirely. Glancing down his torso, you couldn’t see lower, couldn’t manage because something was pushing inside you, right against Nash’s cock.

“Shit!” Nijimura hissed when he was completely inside. You were gasping, trying to get used to the penetration. It hurt.

Both waited for a moment to let you relax, to get used. Your hands gripped tight on Nash’s shoulders. Nash’s lips were on one of your breast, while Nijimura was kissing the back of your shoulders. The way they focused on you made you slowly forget about the pain and you were the first to move.

“So eager…” Nash murmured, his teeth grazing your nipple, making you moan.

“I-I’m fine…” You stuttered, slowly pacing up. “Fuck,”

“Don’t curse with that pretty mouth of yours.” Nijimura hissed, slamming into you just a bit harder.

“S-sorry!” you yelped, panting. “M-more, please!” You begged instead.

“Damn!”

There was a curse you didn’t know to whom exactly it belonged, but neither did you care as orgasm slowly built up. There was a slap on your ass and you automatically jumped, chuckle escaping your lips. You buried your face in the crook of Nash’s neck.

“I’ve never imagined you’d be so greedy. And for two of us to barely catching up with you.”

Nijimura grunted, his teeth grazing on the spot just behind your neck. “How long have you dreamt of this?” he asked.

“A w-while…” You admitted panting, walls slowly closing on both. “I-I’m gonna… c-close!”

One of Nash’s hands went between your legs, easily finding enough space to insert a finger in. “Fuck, you could easily take one more dick inside this pussy, couldn’t you?” he smirked when you held on him a bit tighter. “Maybe we should get one more, what do you think, Shūzo?”

Nijimura hissed. “Do you want her to come so much?” he looked straight into Nash’s eyes, his face grimacing, teeth clenching together. “Shit, you feel so damn good, I might come any moment now.”

You moaned at his words. “Na-Nash, S-Shūzo, I—!” you stuttered and with both slamming into you one last time you came hard. You stilled all your movements, body shaking as pure ecstasy filled you to every edge. You felt Nash and Nijimura continue, grunting at the tightness but not a moment longer and they came, filling you completely. The voices and noise were tuned out and with breathing fast and uneven you felt yourself becoming weaker.

“Come now, don’t fall asleep.” Nash chuckled as he held for your limp form. Nijimura helped him by holding for your arms before they slowly lifted you off.

“Mm…” You whined and slowly blinked your eyes open. Trying to get room into focus, the only thing you saw were Nash’s and Nijimura’s faces.

Nash looked at Nijimura, who covered you with blanket. “You fine with this?” he asked.

Nijimura raised an eyebrow. There was a scowl that formed on his lips. “Are you?”

Nash snorted and turned back to look at you. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of your head, a smile on his lips. “Well...it _is_ her birthday. She can be selfish on her day.”

With a silent chuckle, Nijimura laid on your other side. “And who are we to say no to her.”


	19. Safe | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the party goes wrong and you’re back in your own hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want someone to be here..

You couldn’t help being stiff. You could still feel his hand on your thigh and neck even if you tried to drink yourself overboard. A shiver ran down your spine every time you remembered his face being  _so close_  to yours.

_“Why are you so stiff? Relax,”_

No matter how much you tried it made you sick. You were sober in a second. His hand circled on your thigh.

_“I don’t like it. I don’t like when men touch me.”_

It was a lie of course, but very big part of it was the truth. You didn’t like it when men touched you. It brought unpleasant memories from childhood; memories you wanted to forget even forever.

_“Why don’t you like it?”_

_“Your mother would be too proud of you.”_

You didn’t tell him you had a boyfriend—a part of you knew he wouldn’t exactly believe it. But then again you didn’t entirely mind.

A memory of Nash sending you off with a kiss and smile as he told you to have fun, made you sick. You stopped walking—stumbling—and leaned on the wall of a cloth store, tears breaming in your eyes. You felt both hot and cold—hot of shame, but cold of almost cheating. How could you even know he had such plans?

Stumbling over the streets and parklots, you soon reached the apartment, but now you were crying. Tears were streaming down your cheeks at the realization that the man you once looked upon could so easily betray your trust. You didn’t care for the party anymore, less alone of coworkers or anyone for that matter. All you remembered was music, hazy memories of drinking red wine, rum at the end and his hand. It sent a shiver down your spine that made you rush to toilet and throw up.

“Princess?”

You froze when you heard a very much familiar voice of your boyfriend. You hiccupped, wiped your mouth, ignored the awful taste of vomit, and slowly turned around. You still wore elegant clothes and a coat with scarf somewhere on the floor along with purse. And the moment Nash saw your face he rushed to your side. You flinched at his touch, tried to ignore it as much as you could, but he didn’t miss it. He knew something happened.

“Can you stand?” he asked instead, knowing if he asked the right question he wouldn’t get the right answer from you.

You shivered at his tone. It was a mixture of worry, sadness and anger and you couldn’t really blame him. If you flinched at his touch, he had a feeling what might have happened. A part of you was glad he didn’t force you to talk or to hold you in his arms even if he was dying inside. In a way, he understood your pain.

Taking in a shaky breath, you looked straight into his eyes. “Just hold me. Please…”

Without hesitation, Nash pulled you in his arms. Closing your eyes tight, you could still see the man’s face and you shivered. Nash slowly rubbed your back, tightening hi embrace when you wanted to pull away, knowing you were shutting down. He couldn’t blame you. He really couldn’t.

“You’re safe.” he whispered in your ear and just as those words hit you, you opened your eyes, parted your lips and tears began to stream down your cheeks.

You wanted to believe him.


	20. Monster Jam | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising Nash is like surprising a little kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched few videos of Monster Jam and I was like “Nash would totally love this show” and this came out. Also it’s quickly looked over, so there could still be some grammar mistakes.

 

For a while now, you heard Nash talk about something else than basketball. It confused you, but more than that it surprised you. Despite knowing that he did have other hobbies, you just weren’t exactly sure what kind they were. Aside from cars, bikes, basketball and going out, you didn’t know much about him. He never talked about himself unless it was necessary.

And today, of all days, you found out just _what_ it was that Nash also loved.

Monster Jam.

If you were surprised, it would be understatement. Nash, aside from liking cars and bikes, he also liked Monster Trucks. While a part of you knew it could be possible, it still surprised you.

Seeing your reaction, Nick raised an eyebrow. You were standing behind Nash so he didn’t see the way you reacted, but continued to talk with Silver about getting tickets. An idea quickly formed in your thoughts, which made Nick laugh.

“What?” Nash asked, his eyes now focusing on his friend.

“Nothing,” Nick shook with head. “You know those tickets are like fuckin’ expensive, don’t you?” he asked, changing the topic successfully.

“As far as I know you can get tickets for 30 bucks.” Silver snorted.

“Yeah, those in the back.” Nick rolled with eyes. “The front ones are like what? 50 bucks?”

“Still cheap,” Nash shrugged and looked at you the moment you took phone out of your pocket. “What you up to today?” he asked.

“Hm?” You hummed and looked up, only to bring phone close to your chest when you saw him look down. “Nothing much, why?” you smiled sweetly that immediately told Nash you were up to something.

His eyebrows narrowed before he spoke; “Nothing. I was thinking of hanging out with guys. Wanna come?” he held for your free hand, holding it just a bit tighter.

“If you don’t mind.” was your only answer as you looked at Silver, who spoke; “Babe, we never have enough of you.”

“Shut it, Silver.” Nash glared at him, but you laughed. “Don’t flirt with her in front of me.” Silver parted his lips, ready to speak, but Nash beat him to it, adding; “Better yet, never flirt with my girlfriend. Even if I’m not there.”

“Possessive much?” You bit your lower lip, cheeks slightly hotter.

Nash turned to you and pressed a kiss on your cheek, whispering. “Only when it comes to you.”

You smiled and looked at Silver, who was laughing, then at Nick, who was shaking his head. “Hey, let’s go on a drink.” You said before any of them would start another argument. “My treat.” You grinned.

Nash raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. “Who’s saying you’re gonna treat? Do you know how much this ass here drinks?” he scowled, pointing towards Silver, who was already arguing back only for Nash to simply ignore him.

“I know, but what’s one drink?” You laughed, rolling with eyes. “Lemme treat you. It’s New Year’s Eve.”

“Yeah Nash, let our babe treat us.”

“Silver I swear one day I’m gonna break the lights out of your shit.” Nash glared at him, pulling you closer to his side.

“He’s just teasing you.” You snorted. “You always react too much. Come on babe, you know that more than anyone in this group.” You rose on your toes and pressed a kiss on his lips instead of letting him say anything that could get them into another argument. “I love you and if you don’t let me treat you this one time, I never will.”

Nash hesitated for a moment, but the moment he let out a sigh, you knew you won. “I’m letting you pay for one round, no more. I don’t want you to end up broke because some idiot can’t hold himself back.”

“Oh, you!” Silver pointed at him, his eyes narrowed.

~

While Nash was “busy” arguing with Silver over every day’s thing, you were quietly sitting beside Nick. The latter sat beside you, letting you know that whatever you were up to, he had to see it first. Especially if it involves Nash. You didn’t entirely mind since Nick saved you from exposing your surprises many times.

“You know, if I had a girlfriend like you I’d cherish her for eternity.” Nick commented when you pressed the ‘pay’ and left the ticket site.

“Yeah?” You turned to him, the corners of your lips turning in a smirk. “Well, if you do find her, I hope you’ll stick to your words.” You shoved him in the shoulder as he laughed.

“Thanks,” Nick grinned.

“Nick, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Nash spoke from across table, making you roll with eyes. “And don’t you roll eyes at me, young lady.” He pointed your way.

“Yeah?” You smirked. “Whatcha gonna do about it?” you leaned on table, raising an eyebrow in provoking manner.

“Damn, [Name], if I didn’t know you’re dating Nash, I’d ask who raised you that way.” Silver’s laughter echoed throughout the bar.

“Nash, my man,” Nick put hand on Nash’s shoulder, shaking head in pitying manner. “You brought this one upon yourself. You can’t blame anyone than yourself.”

Nash scowled as he stared at you. You were smiling like an innocent girl, but anyone by your table knew better. “Come one, babe,” You spoke, tilting head to the side, smile even sweeter. “You know I can’t be mean.” There was a chuckle that escaped your lips, knowing you won’t be able to hold it back much longer. And you couldn’t, because a moment later, you were holding for your stomach from laughing at the expression Nash was giving you.

A part of him was proud that you could stand up for yourself, teased back and laughed freely in the presence of his friends; but other part of him was terrified, because he didn’t know this side of you. You never brought it out, but for some reason he loved it at the same time.

“You raised one hell of a devil…” Nick murmured, but burst into laughter. Silver soon joined you and only Nash was staring at you, quietly murmuring under his breath as he took a sip of his beer.

Standing up, you walked to him and sat down on his lap. He unconsciously moved his hand on your lower back, his blue eyes staring up at you. You smiled and wrapped arms around his neck before you leaned down and pressed lips against his. He didn’t hesitate to kiss you back, not minding, less alone caring, even if everyone’s watching.

“I love you…” You whispered against his lips once you pulled away.

Going with fingers through his hair, you observed the way his eyes stared at you. You saw a small mole towards the edge of his right eyebrow that anyone could easily miss. Your eyes trailed on his earrings and an idea came to your mind. Leaning down, you tugged a bit on his hair, feeling him grit his teeth and started to ignore their conversation, no one minding what you were doing. The hand on your lower back moved onto your hip, gripping tight.

A small smirk spread over your lips as you began planting soft and gentle kisses on Nash’s neck. You didn’t miss the way he shifted and cleared his throat few times, which only prompted you to go a step further. You began nibbling on his skin followed with subtle bites that didn’t leave a big mark, but still visible enough to stay.

“Oh …” You remembered and straightened up, pulling away. Looking at Nash, you bit your lower lip hard, trying not to burst into laughter when you saw how both stunned and betrayed he looked. “I forgot to tell you something.” You smiled instead and pressed your cheek against his, eyes falling on Silver and Nick, who raised their eyebrows in wonder. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah?” Nash hummed and turned his head the other way to whisper in your ear with deep voice. “You do that again in public and I’m gonna take you in public. Be a good girl and stop playing in front of hungry eyes.”

You felt your stomach clench, a weird, but nice, feeling spreading inside you. Your cheeks heated up as you nodded in reply.

Nash smiled, caressing your bum. “What’s the surprise?” he asked.

Waking you from your daze you sheepishly smiled. “I’ll give it to you when we get home.” You answered and buried your face in the crook of his neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed at your actions. You’ve never felt so bold before, but god the feeling was amazing. To hold Nash in the palm of your hand, no one entirely seeing what you were doing, but _something_ was going on because he was groaning, _shifting_ , his hand _tight_ on your hip.

The whole time, until you came home, you didn’t dare to look into Silver’s, Nick’s or Nash’s eyes. Maybe it was because of that glass of wine you drank in the morning with your friend, or maybe it was because of the surprise, that you were bold today. But Nash didn’t seem to dislike that side of yours. Since that little play in the bar, there wasn’t a minute that he let go of your hand, less alone left you alone. He was there by your side like a man enchanted by you.

“I hope we’ll still see [Name] tomorrow. Or later in the evening.” Nick spoke, waking you from your thoughts.

Blinking with your eyes, you tilted head to the side in confusion, wondering what he meant. Silver winked your way and you watched them walk down the street until you felt yourself being tugged by your boyfriend. You turned his way and saw him stare at you.

“… What?” you murmured.

“We need to talk about that little stunt of yours today, _princess_.” The corners of Nash’s lips turned up and it told you everything you needed to know.

You were in for a wild ride.

~

Lying in bed, you stared up at the ceiling. Sun was still shining through the window, but it was slowly turning darker. You turned your head to the side and looked into blue eyes that already stared at you. A smile spread over your lips as you turned, your hand reaching out to caress Nash’s cheek. He held it seconds later, kissing the palm of your hand while never breaking the eye contact.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Nash spoke. “Unless we’re alone.”

“Okay…” you agreed, having a slight idea what he thought. “Do you want to…” You bit your lower lip, wondering if you should tell him about it or just show him.

“Want to what?” Nash urged you.

Gulping, you turned your head and freed your hand before you reached for the phone that was on your side. You unlocked it and quickly went to your email, searching for the confirmation email. Not being able to hide a smile anymore, you continued to glance at Nash, who seemed confused.

“Okay,” You began slowly. “I saw this…poster, banner a while ago and didn’t really think about it too much.” Turning back his way, you scooted closer to his side when you found the email you were searching for. “But then I heard you, Jason and Nick talk about it and I…I wanted to surprise you. A bit. All three of you. Like I know you’re gonna be pissed, but really, I just want to spoil you a bit. Just tiny bit.” You were talking too fast for Nash to comprehend until you shoved your phone almost straight into his face.

He backed away a bit, his eyes narrowing. You could see how he was reading and the moment he stopped. The way his eyes were widening and then looking at you for confirmation, gave you a feeling of watching a little child.

“Did you…” he began, but being unsure of how to continue, he just stammered out words you couldn’t recognize. He didn’t know what to say.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of Monster Jam, but since there were still some tickets left, I bought them.”

You yelped when Nash wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you in tight embrace. Your cheeks heated up, phone falling somewhere on the bed and before you could ask him to pull away just a bit so you could breathe, he showered you in kisses. Laughter escaped your lips when he reached your ticklish spots, but it didn’t stop him.

“I love you,” He spoke. Your eyes widened, but instead of letting you reply, he continued to kiss you all over. You were stunned by his reaction and it only made you fall for him more than you already were.

“You’re gonna make me feel sad if this is the only time you’re telling me I love you.” You chuckled.

“I do all the time.” He whispered and pulled away. He caressed your cheek, smiling softly. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“I wanted to spoil you a bit.” You honestly answered. “You spoil me so much…” you whispered back, arms finding their way around his neck. You brushed your nose against his, your lips inches apart. His lips were parted, his breath mixing with yours.

“You wanna stay in?” he asked, his eyes focused on your lips.

“You wanna ditch your friends on New Year’s Eve?” you smirked.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He laughed.

Without another word, you leaned forward and pressed your kiss against his. “I don’t mind…” you murmured. “If it’s with you, we can stay in whole year.”


	21. Nightmare | Nash Gold Jr. x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have nightmares and Nash is there to wake you up from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 3am and I’ve been up until 5am because of nightmare. I was too scared to fall back asleep, cause it felt too real and yeah…I’m exhausted beyond exhaustion. This is NOT proofread.

There was silence that surrounded your apartment. Aside from soft snores of your boyfriend, there was nothing unusual. Everything seemed normal as it has always been, but not for long.

You tossed in bed. Kicking the blanket off your body, you turned on your back, eyes narrowed. Taking in a sharp breath, you held it before it slipped your lips in shaky manner. Your face showed fear and worry as you tried to run from  _something_.

Nash, who was sleeping beside, stirred from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open and looked around, trying to see what woke him. Seeing nothing, he was about to close his eyes when he heard a whimper. His eyes immediately fell on your sleeping form. You were trying to struggle against someone, whispering soft “no” and shaking your head.

Reaching out for you, Nash gently caressed your cheek. “[Name]…” He whispered your name, but you didn’t respond. You continued to sleep, continued to have nightmare. His hand fell on your arm, shaking you. “[Name],” He called you again.

Just like the first time, you didn’t wake up.

Nash squinted his eyes before he sat up and shake you awake. Your eyes snapped open and you called “no” in rather loud voice. Your pants filled the, otherwise silent, bedroom. Whole body shaking, you blinked with eyes and began looking around only to see Nash stare at you.

“[Name]?” He called your name when you wrapped your arms around his torso. It was obvious that whatever you were dreaming about, scared you. “It’s okay…” he murmured and caressed your back, trying to relax you.

“I’m scared…” You whispered, eyes wide from fear to fall back into nightmare. “I-I don’t know what was going on, but-but my classmate from high school…he, he wanted me to come on vacation, but I changed my mind the last second …” You were talking, though not exactly what, just what you remembered from dreams. “… and then he called and I heard someone in the background say that I needed to get there because I’m scheduled for a surgery and I didn’t know what to do and I just hanged up…” you buried face into his chest, welcoming the warmth he was emitting off.

Nash knew you didn’t see how stiff he became and a part of him was glad you didn’t. Hearing you talk of scenarios like that made him both angry and scared. Scared that one day you could be one of those girls, who went missing. Yet angry at people, who would dare to do such thing. Instead of saying anything, all Nash did was wrap his arms around you tighter as he laid you both back into bed. This time you didn’t hesitate to close your eyes.

“I’m here, and I won’t let anyone take you away.” He said in the gentlest tone he could muster. Feeling you relax just a bit, the corners of his lips turned in a small smile. “I’ll protect you no matter what.” You felt his lips on top of your head. “If you’re too scared to fall asleep, we can watch a movie that you like.”

“Please…” You whispered.

There was a chuckle and he shifted, but still kept his other arm around you as he reached for remote. “What do you wanna watch? Rise of the Guardians? Nemo? Toy Story?” he asked, turning on the television.

“I…I don’t know…” You admitted and pulled away a bit. “Rise of the Guardians?” you murmured unsure, expression looking slightly troubled.

“Hm…” Nash hummed as he went over Netflix account. “I think you’re gonna like this one more.” He said and grinned as he chose the movie you watched many times before.

A smile spread over your lips, seeing a black dragon with a boy beside. “Yeah…I think this one’s good…” you agreed and let Nash lay on his back before he pulled you on his side.

You didn’t hesitate to rest your head on his arm with your hand over his chest. You could feel his heart beating under the tips of your fingers and it calmed you. Having Nash by your side haven’t made you this calm before.

“Hey, [Name],” Nash called quietly.

“Hm?” you hummed, eyes focused on the movie, yet feeling sleepiness slowly coming back.

“I love you,”

You blinked with your eyes, not exactly comprehending what he just said. “I love you too…” you murmured, nuzzling your nose in the crook of his neck. Placing a small kiss, you smiled softly. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

Nash laughed and you felt him shake his head in response. “Let’s watch the movie and then try to catch some sleep.”

“Mm…” You nodded, your focus back on the movie.


End file.
